Truth or Dare, HP Style!
by uninhibited
Summary: Basically a game of Truth or Dare... Starts off on the Hogwarts Express, and goes on in other places. Enjoy! )
1. It begins

Truth or Dare, HP Style!!  
  
Yeah yeah, I know it's been done tons of times, but I wanted to write one too so hah! :P Basically Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Lavander, Parvati, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville play Truth or Dare.  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters or places in this story, they all belong to JK Rowling... Lucky. *stares jealously*  
  
And now, onto the story!! Lolz.  
  
It was the first day of their fifth year, well, almost. They were on the Hogwarts Express, waiting for it to reach Hogwarts. It had to be the most boring train ride ever.   
  
"I'm so bored!" said Hermione. "Let's do something!"  
  
"Like what?" asked Harry.  
  
"I know!" Ron said. "Let's play Truth or Dare."  
  
"That would be fun, but there are only three of us..."  
  
"Hermione, there's a whole train full of people! We just have to go find some."  
  
So the trio split up to find people to play with them, and met back in their compartment 15 minutes later. It was a little cramped with all of the people. but they figured it would be fine.  
  
Hermione brought Lavender and Parvati whom she had found primping in the washrooms and quickly convinced to play. Ginny saw them and decided to tag along as well. Ron had brought Neville, and Harry had brought Seamus. Once they were all about to start, they heard the same bored drawl that they had heared almost everyday at Hogwarts.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked lazily.  
  
"Playing Truth or Dare," Ginny said energetically. "Want to play?"  
  
Everyone gave her a dirty look, while Draco smirked.   
  
"There's nothing better to do so I may as well... But not here, it's such a tiny compartment."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at this, but inside they all agreed. Draco led them to a much larger compartment, and they all seated themsesvles in a circle.  
  
"Does everyone know how to play?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Of course we do, it's not that complicated." Draco said as Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I'll start." Said Lavendar excitedly. "OK, I pick... Seamus! Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Lavendar giggled and asked him, "Who do you like?" She blushed a slight shade of red, and waited for his response.  
  
"Um, well, I uh... I like," Seamus stumbled while talking, and then finally whispered so softly that no one could hear, "you."   
  
"What did you say Seamus?" Lavender's smile broadened.  
  
"I said that I, uh, that I like you..." He managed a sheepish grin, while Lavendar squealed.  
  
Parvati smiled for her friend, but couldn't help noticing a certain raven haired boy who she was sitting next to. Harry certainly had changed over the summer. He was tall and not as gangly as before. His hair was untidy still, but now it suited him.  
  
"You're turn Seamus." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"OK, I choose..." Seamus thought for a moment. "Ginny. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare..." Ginny said hesitantly.  
  
"Well then, I dare you to kiss Draco."   
  
Ginny and Draco both looked thoroughly disgusted, but on the inside, their hearts were leaping with joy.   
  
After a moment's hesitation, Ginny leaned towards Draco and kissed him softly on the lips, and then returned back to her spot within a matter of moments.  
  
Everyone tried to stop cover their mouths to stop their giggles, but that just caused some muffled giggles.  
  
"Once you're all done laughing at me!" Ginny yelled, blushing the famous Weaseley red.   
  
Immediatly everyone stopped laughing. Ron, who had been slightly peeved that his sister had kissed his worst enemy relaxed a little and waited for Ginny to choose someone.  
  
"Harry," Ginny grinned slyly. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare," Harry answered relaxed and calm.  
  
"OK, I dare you to pinch the trolly witch's but when she comes in."  
  
At that exact moment, the trolly witch came in with her trolly filled with treats. Harry slowly got up and pretended to walk out of the room. Then, ever so suddenly, he pinched her but, and run out of the room and into the washrooms, while everyone turned away so that the trolly witch wouldn't see them trying to smother their laughter.   
  
The trolly witch pursed her lips, and swiftly turned around and walked away, turning a slight shade of red, and looking quite mad. It was at the moment that Harry chose to come back to the room. As Harry passed the trolly witch, he looked down at his feet and blushed a deep red. He mumbled an apology, and the trolly witch left the compartment, as everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"OK OK, that's enough!" Harry said quite loudly, which made everyone shut up.  
  
"Hermione, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Ron couldn't help but notice that she had changed. Her hair was less bushy, and she looked much more like a woman. She was still the same bookworm Hermione, but she just looked a lot different, and Ron loved it. And there was also her eyes. Those cinammon coloured eyes with specks of gold. Oh how he loved those eyes, and how he wished he could look into them for longer that a moment.  
  
As Ron was admiring Hermione, Hermione was admiring Ron. He was much taller than their previous year, and he looked much stronger, being a Keeper must have helped him with that. His baby blue eyes looked as clear as ever, and Hermione could have spent hours looking at them.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, breaking her out of her trance.   
  
"What did you say Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed and said "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth," she said hesitantly.  
  
"How far did you go with Viktor? After all, you spent half the summer with him..."   
  
Hermione blushed a dark shade of red, while Ron was trying to contain his anger. He hated Viktor ever since the Yule ball when he had taken Hermione to the ball.   
  
"Well, I uh. We only... You see... Um..."  
  
"So the mudblood did something with Krum? He must have been pretty desperate to do anything with you," Draco said, smirking the whole time.   
  
In a flash, Ron was on top of him, punching him and trying to cause him pain for what he did to Hermione. It took Harry, Seamus and Neville to pull him off. Draco had a black eye, and Ron's face was red with anger, and his eyes filled with rage. After a few minutes of tension, the two boys calmed down.  
  
"So Hermione, continue." Harry reminded her.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well, we only snogged once while his parents were out... H-he wanted to go farthe, but I-I didn't want to so we... We... We broked up..." She let out a sigh and then remembered that night. At first Viktor had seemed so sweet and kind, but then, after spending a month with him, she learned otherwise.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did y'all think? If you have any ideas for Truths or Dares, then leave them in your reviews!! All reviews appreciated. Review review review!! I'm review crazy!! Lolz. I hope you enjoyed it, I'll update soon. :D 


	2. Kisses and more

Truth or Dare, HP Style!!  
  
Several Truth or Dares later, everyone gets more into the game... ,   
  
DISCLAIMER - Unfortunatly, I don't own any of the people or places in this story... They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, who hasn't given them to me... Yet. ;)   
  
Anywho, who wants to story?  
  
The group was silent for a moment.  
  
"Why?" Asked Harry.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no sund out.  
  
"It's only one question per truth Harry." Ginny quickly stepped in to help her friend from further embarassment. "It's your turn Hermione, choose someone." Ginny offered her a small smile which was returned by a faint one and a mouthed thank-you.  
  
"I choose Parvati. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Um..." Parvati wasn't sure which to choose. She didn't want a Truth like Hermione's, but then again, who knows what her Dare could be. Then again, this was Hermione. "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to... To kiss the boy you like."  
  
Parvati bit her lip, she would have to reveal her new found feelings for Harry so early. Besides, who knew what would happen? So she slowly turned towards Harry, and gave him a peck on the cheek. They both blushed, and turned away from eachother.  
  
"Hey guys," a soft female voice was heared from the doorway. "Mind if I join you?"   
  
The group looked up, and saw Cho Chang at the door. Her eyes were filled with a sadness that was deep inside each of them: the loss of Cedric.  
  
"Sure Cho," Lavender said, smiling sweetly. "We're playing Truth or Dare, and it's Parvati's turn."  
  
Cho moved towards the group and sat down, smiling at Harry. Harry however, hadn't noticed. He was too busy looking at Parvati. She was mush prettier than before, and now he regretted the way he had treated her their previous year at the Yule Ball. Perhaps she would forgive him.  
  
"So Ron, Truth or Dare?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who do you like?" None of the two skipped a beat while answering eachother.  
  
Ron hesitated for a moment, mumbled Hermione's name, and blushed the famous Weasley red. The two looked at eachother with a longing in their eyes, hoping that it wasn't a dream. Hermione smiled, and said softly "I like you too."  
  
"Once the two love birds are done," said Draco with his usual smirk in place.   
  
"OK then Malfoy, Truth or Dare?" Ron asked him, getting slightly angered.  
  
"Dare of course. Malfoy's never turn down a challenge." He smirked and gave Ron a look that said 'Give me your best shot.'  
  
"I dare you kiss Neville with tongue for 5 minutes."  
  
Neville blushed a furious red and muttered things about not having to do it, and that he had made a mistake in playing. With that, he left the compartment to go to another.  
  
"OK fine, kiss Cho then."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "That's hardly a Dare but alright."   
  
Cho looked absolutly disgusted at this and left the room in a flash.  
  
"So you've been shunned by two people and you're not even at Hogwarts yet," Seamus pointed out to everyone, grinning wickedly.   
  
"You know Malfoy, I think that's enough for you tonight," Ron told him while laughing at him.  
  
Draco however, wasn't fazed. "Truth or Dare Potter," he asked, pretending nothing had happened.  
  
"Dare," he replied, not wanting to make Draco think he was a coward.   
  
"I dare you to do a panty raid on Pansy Parkinson's and Milicent Bulstorde's compartment. It's the next one on the right."   
  
Harry groaned inwardly, thinking to himself that he always got the worst Dares, but still got up to go to the next compartment.   
  
Moments later, he returned carrying two pairs of panties, one red thong, and one pair of pink flowery granny panties.   
  
"I remember that red thong, Milicent looked amazing in it. Those granny panties aren't what Pansy would wear..."  
  
The boys gaped at him, but then quickly came to their senses and returned to the game.  
  
"So Ginny," Harry asked, looking at her with a smile on his face. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth." Kissing Draco hadn't been that bad, it was actually quite nice, he was an amazing kisser. But she didn't want other Dare Harry could cook up.  
  
"On a scale of 1 to 10, how was kissing Malfoy? And you have to tell the truth, no matter how bad it was," Harry told her while smirking at Draco.  
  
Everyone silenced, and waited for Ginny's response.  
  
"Well, it was... It was..." Ginny started, unable to continue. Then, in a barely audible whisper, she said "A perfect 10."  
  
The entire group stared at her in surprise, while Draco smirked and thought to himself that she had deserved a perfect 10 as well. If she hadn't been a Weasley, he would have gone out with her after that. After all, she was quite pretty.  
  
"Can we continue the game?" Ginny asked meakly.  
  
Suddenly, the train came to a sudden halt.  
  
"We can't be there yet, we're not even halfway there!" Hermione told everyone.   
  
Everyone whispered amongst themselves, wondering what had happened to the Hogwarts Express. Then, a wave of coldness washed over the group as a dementor glided in.   
  
Before Harry could scream, he took out his wand, pointed it at the dementor, and screamed 'Expecto Patronum!' while thinking about every happy memory in his life. Harry's Patronus left his broom, and chased down the dementor.  
  
"Bloody brilliant Harry!" Ron said. "You've got to teach me how to do that."  
  
"Can we please continue with the game now?" Lavander asked with a note of exasparation.   
  
The group grumbled but agreed to continue. But they were still wodnering what a dementor was doing on the Hogwarts Express. Only once had that happened, and that was in their third year when Sirius Black had escaped. Had he been spotted near them?  
  
"Right, so Lavander, Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dare..."  
  
"I dare you to give Seamus a lap dance."  
  
Seamus looked overjoyed at the prospect of this, but Lavander on the other hand looked a tad hesitant. "Well, alright. But can we do it somewhere else?"   
  
"Did you think anyone wanted to watch?!" Ginny said disgustedly. "Go into a broom closet or something. We trust Seamus to make sure you do it."  
  
So the two left the compartment in search of a broom closet, while everyone just started talking about the dementors.  
  
**********************************  
  
A happy Seamus and a blushing Lavander returned and took their spots back in the circle. Almost immediatly, all of the guys went around Seamus to ask him about it. Lavander cleared her throat, and urged them to continue with the game.  
  
"Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Seamus asked.  
  
Not wanting to have to speak about the Krum incident, Hermione quickly answered Dare.  
  
"I dare you to do a strip tease."   
  
Hermione blushed a dark shade of red, and reluctantly agreed.   
  
"This should be interesting, a mudblood doing a strip tease." Draco said while trying hard to look bored, but still looking excited at the fact that a strip tease was about the be performed.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Parvati interrupted. "We," she said, while pointing to the rest of the girls. "Don't really want to see this."  
  
"Then leave," Seamus said simply.  
  
So the girls left, leaving Hermione all alone with the boys. As they were leaving, they threw her apologetic looks and mouthed good luck to her.  
  
Hermione sighed, and reminded them that she needed music. So the boys went off to get everything, while Hermione stood there wondering how she had gotten herself into this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you all think? Was it OK? I'll try to update the next chapter soon, but it's pretty late now, so it will probably be updated tommorow. Don't forget to review!! Leave ideas for Truths and Dares in them, I'm running out, lolz. Thanks to Cris P. Baconn for being the first reviewer, and for giving me an idea for a dare. :D So don't forget to review and leave ideas!! Thanks!! :D :D 


	3. Getting caught, sort of

Truth or Dare, HP Style!!  
  
Hermione about to give a strip tease, and then who knows what else will happen? ;)  
  
DISCLAIMER - Roses are red, violets are blue, I no own, you no sue!! Sadly, I don't own that quote either, lolz.  
  
Continue reading. :D  
  
The boys had finished preparing, and Hermione was about to begin. Seamus cued the music, and Hermione started dancing. She started off slowly, only swaying her hips to the music. She was a tad nervous about it all, but slowly, a plan formed in her head, and she smiled mischieviously.  
  
Hermione continued dancing, moving closer and closer to the buys. Slowly, she took off her black Hogwarts robe, and threw it to the floor. Then she moved a bit closer to the boys and stood there, swaying her hips to the music, and moving her hands all over her body. All of the boys, even Draco were mesmerized by her dancing, and couldn't take their eyes off of her. She just looked so sexy in her skirt and blouse. She slowly undid her tie, and wrapped it around Ron's neck, kissing him slowly down his neck.   
  
Then, she moved back, winked at Ron, and stood in place, while still swaying to the music. Then, she started to slowly pull up her shirt, while singing to the music very softly and seductively 'Do you wanna see my...' Then she stopped pulling up her shirt, and pointed to her elbow. '...elbow!' She grabbed her robe, and ran out of the room laughing at the boys, who looked very disappointed.   
  
Hermione found the girls and told them the whole story, and then they all went back to their compartment.  
  
"So the mudblood thought she could get away wit hit," Draco said with an angry look in his eyes. "You were supposed to give a strip tease."  
  
"Oh but I did, I tok off my robe and teased didn't I?" Hermione countered, eyes dancing playfully.  
  
Draco fumed, and crossed his arms while returning to his spot in the circle. The other buys were a little disappointed that Hermione hadn't finished, but were still happy to see Draco looking so mad.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Asked Hermione cheerfully. "So Malfoy, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Not wanting to be humiliated like last time, Draco chose Truth.  
  
"Have you ever had sex with Pansy?"   
  
Draco's face twisted with disgust. "Sex, with that Parkinson slut? What do you think I am? Desperate?!" he spat out, looking thoroughly disgusted the whole time. "Ugh, not to mention she's the most hideous creature ever."  
  
"Then why is she always hanging around you," Parvati asked.  
  
"Because she can't take a clue, she thinks I like her. I don't know where she got that idea from, but it's not true."  
  
At this, Ginny sighed in relief inwardly. When Hermione had asked that question, she had dreaded Draco's answer. What if he did like her? But he didn't he hated the sight of her. maybe she did have a chance with him...  
  
"Now I do believe it's my turn," Draco reminded everyone. "Weasely, Truth or Dare?"  
  
After having told Hermione how he felt, and finding out that she returned his feelings, Ron felt that he could do anything. "Dare," he said simply.  
  
Draco was a bit shocked by his response, so confident, but he wouldn't let that stop him. "Alright then. I dare you to run up and down the train, only this car..."  
  
"That's it?" Ron asked, looking amused. "I expected more from you, but alright."  
  
"I didn't finish Weasely," Draco said, sounding quite pissed. "Run up and down this car in only your boxers." With that, he smirked his usual smirked, and looked at Ron.  
  
Ron blushed a shade of pink, but started to take off his shirt. All of the girls gasped, he had an amazing body. Being a keeper must have been an amazing workout, because he looked so hot. Ron blushed a little at the girls' reaction, but pretended to ignore it. Then he took off his pants, and left the compartment to complete his dare.   
  
Moments later, a stern looking Mcgonagall pulling an embarassed Ron entered the compartment.   
  
"What is the meaning of this Mr. Weasley!" Mcgonagall yelled. "You are a prefect! You are to set an example to younger students!!" Mcgonagall continued yelling at Ron while everyone else sat there not knowing what to do. "No I don't know what made you do this, but I assure you Mr. Weasely, if you do this kind of stunt one more time, there will be consequences." With that, Mcgonagall left a red faced Ron and a laughing group.   
  
"Do you think we should continue the game, we might get in trouble..." Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"It's only Weasley, he should have been more careful," Draco replied, trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
Ron fumed, not wanting to get into more trouble, but at the same time wanting to murder him.  
  
"It'll be OK Hermione, I'm sure we won't get caught again if we're more careful," Ginny replied Hermione, trying to reassure her. Even though she was mad at Draco for doing that to her brother, she couldn't help but notice that she liked his badboy attitude, and that he didn't care what anyone thought of him.  
  
"Well, I guess we can finish up our game, we're almost at Hogwarts anyways, so we wouldn't be doing that much. Go ahead Ron, it's your turn."  
  
"Malfoy, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Oh come on, I just went."  
  
"So?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and, not wanting to face embarassment like Ron, chose Truth.  
  
"So, have you ever done it with anyone?"  
  
Draco froze. He hadn't really done it with anyone, it wasn't his fault everyone thoguht he did. All of the girls were sluts, and he didn't want to have sex with any of them. But how would he answer. If he told the truth, he would be embarassed, but if he lied... He was sure they would try to figure out if he was lying. Draco sighed, and answered 'no.'  
  
"Malfoy is a virgin then eh?" Seamus asked, looking slightly amused. "All od this girls throwing themselves at you, and not once..."  
  
"If you must know, they're all sluts who would have sex with anyone that wanted it. It's not my fault I'm irresistable."  
  
"Irresistible my ass," Harry said. "They probably don't even like you..."  
  
"Can we stop now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why though, a chance like this only comes by once in a while," Ron replied, eyes dancing with joy at Draco's discomfort.  
  
"Well, don't you guys want to finish the game?"  
  
Everyone grumbled but agreed that they wanted to. Draco mouthed a silent thank you to Ginny, who replied with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Thanks for reading so far, I'm glad to have gotten so many reviews so far. :D Thanks guys!! Keep reviewing, lolz. White Rose, if you don't like me story, don't read it. I don't flame your stories, so don't flame mine. It was a Dare, and that's what you do in Truth or Dare. You don't jump around with little bunny rabbits in a field of flowers. To everyone else, thanks so much!! Keep reviewing and sending in ideas for Truths and Dares. :D :D  
  
Oh, and by the way. If you want me to e-mail you every time I update, leave me your e-mail in a review telling me that. Or you can just save the story under your Favourites, lolz. I'm not sure where this story will go, but I'm thinking of having one more chapter of Truth or Dare, and then several chapters of what happens at Hogwarts, or something like that. Send me ideas, keep reviewing, and enjoy the story. :D 


	4. Returning to Hogwarts

Truth or Dare, HP Stlye!  
  
Disclaimer : I still don't own any of the characters or places in this story, but I'll keep you posted if anything happens. ;)  
  
Enjoy the rest of the story, I have no idea where it's going myself so I just wrote...   
  
"Alright Potter, if you want to mock me, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Do we have to play this?" Hermione asked while standing up. "We're almost there and it's getting boring."   
  
"I guess you're right," replied Parvati, who secretly wished she could kiss Harry again.   
  
"Fine, we'll stop after Potter goes," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Everyone grumbled but sat back down for the game to finish.  
  
"Well Potter? Truth or Dare?"  
  
Harry sighed but chose Truth.   
  
"Are YOU a virgin?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So, you mock me for being a virgin when you yourself are one? Rich Potter."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, just because no one wants to shag with you doesn't mean you can be such an arse."  
  
Draco snorted. "I could have any girl I wanted at Hogwarts, it's you who no one wants to shag."  
  
Parvti blushed at this remark and tried to cover it up.  
  
"Or unless I'm mistaken, there is someone who wants to shag you..." Draco said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Hermione asked, growing tired of the argument. She hated Malfoy as well, but she was tired and just wanted to stop playing.  
  
The two boys mumbled their agreement and got up to leave the room. Slowly, everyone got up and left the room too... In pairs; some more discreetly than others. Harry and Parvati and Seamus and Lavander left together, while Draco and Ginny left after one another trying to look apart from one another. That left Hermione and Ron, who walked out of the room hand in hand back to their old compartment.  
  
HARRY & PARVATI:  
  
The two walked together in silence before they found and empty compartment. They sat down across from eachother and were silent for a moment.   
  
"Parvati..." Harry said at the same time as Parvati said "Harry..."  
  
"Ladies first," Harry said with a charming smile.  
  
Parvati blushed and smiled slighty. "I really like you Harry..."  
  
Harry smiled. "I really like you to."  
  
Parvati's smile broadened.   
  
"So, do you want to go to Hogsmeade next time we visit?"  
  
Parvait laughed. "Harry, we aren't even at school yet!"  
  
"I know, but I want to make sure no one asks you before me..."  
  
SEAMUS & LAVANDER:  
  
As soon as they were out of sight of the compartment, they ran to find another empty one. Luckily, they found one fairly quickly and ran into it, locking the door behind them. Lavander started to giggle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just that... I really like you Seamus," Lavander replied while giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I like you to Lavander," Seamus said while kissing her back.  
  
Lavander giggled again while Seamus' eyes danced mischieviously.  
  
"You know, we're not at Hogwarts yet, and no one will be able to open the com..."  
  
Seamus was cut off by a kiss from Lavander who was smiling at him. Then as he was about to continue speaking, she kissed him again, more passionatly. They sat down and kept kissing eachother, hoping that they wouldn't get caught...  
  
DRACO & GINNY:  
  
"Draco, wait!"   
  
Draco spun around. He had never been addressed as Draco. His parents called him son, and everyone else called him Malfoy. He was surprised to hear his name being said, but especially by Ginny, a Weasley of all people.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just..." Ginny sighed. What's the use? He must have a heart of stone... But yet, somewhere deep down, there had to be good in him. "Do you know where there's a compartment?"   
  
"Come on," Draco said, while taking her by the arm.  
  
Ginny's heart fluttered. Maybe there was a chance between them after all...  
  
RON & HERMIONE:  
  
As the two were walkign back to their compartment in silence, Ron took Hermione's hand into his. Hermione blushed a tinge of pink, but smiled also. Finally, they reached their old compartment and sat down.   
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, looking a bit worried.  
  
"Nothing Ron," Hermione replied, smiling sweetly. "I mean, we're going back to Hogwarts, I have great friends... And I have you."  
  
Ron's ears flushed a furious shade of red while Hermione laughed.   
  
Hermione checked her watch. "Oh no! We're almost at Hogwarts. We better change into our robes..." With that, Hermione left to go change, while Ron left as well, shaking his head at Hermione's usual behaviour.  
  
Minutes later, they both returned.   
  
~*~  
  
The train stopped, and everyone started to walk onto the platform, pushing their way through to get back to Hogwarts.   
  
"Firs years come with me!" The familiar booming voice of Hagrid was heared among all of the noise and commotion on the platform.  
  
Everyone else found a carriage to go into, and shortly arrived at Hogwarts for the Sorting...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks Fresh-AngelBabe, it's true. Hermione isn't the type to do that, and I wouldn't make her do that. Besides, I wanted to put the elbow thing in since we do that all the time, the guys always fall for it, lolz.   
  
I'm going to be continuing this story of what happens at Hogwarts, so I hope you all keep reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Anywho, Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I didn't have access to a computer for a few days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to put up the next one after I get some more ideas for it. Don't forget to review everybody!! 


	5. The end possibly

Truth or Dare, HP Style!  
  
Everyone has left the train, and they're now at Hogwarts just for y'all to know, lolz. It's time for the Sorting.  
  
DICLAIMER - I don't own the characters or places in this story.  
  
Now, for the moment you've been waiting for... The Sorting!!  
  
As the students settled down in the Great Hall, talking amongst themselves, the newly formed couples were sneaking glances at eachother, hoping they would get some time alone sometime soon.  
  
Professor Mcgonnagal rose and asked for silence. She placed the Sorting Hat on the stool, while the little first years looked around in awe. The ceiling looked like a sky, there were floating candles, and there was a hat on a stool.  
  
And so, the Sorting Ceremony began with the Sorting Hat's song.   
  
"Kathryn Basster!" Professor Mcgonnagal shouted out, starting the ceremony.  
  
A tall girl with short dark hair sat down looking around and thinking about all the things she would learn.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table cheered, as did everyone else.  
  
"Lauren Cormale!"   
  
A first year with wavy brown hair smiled nervously while sitting on the stool and having the Sorting Hat placed upon her head.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Lauren scurried over to the Gryffindor table while everyone cheered. Loudest of all the Gryffindors.  
  
And so, the Sorting continued, mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, with a few Gryffindors and SLytherins in between.  
  
"Emerald Jacen!'  
  
The Sorting Hat went on Emerald's head, and stayed silent for a while.  
  
'A fairly good mind, a loyal heart, and yet bravery of a Gryffindor... But where to put her?'  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Armando Paunt"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Genvieve Renolda"  
  
The Sorting Hat once again stayed silent for a while.  
  
'She has much bravery, and a bit of intelligence in her, not excessive. A loyal Hufflepuff she would be at times. But... Oh no...'  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The last few first years were Sorted, and Dumbledore stood to announce the usual rules and speech.  
  
Finally, the feast began. And what a feast it was. Never-ending food, and so much laughter and conversations. Everyone was included.   
  
Hermione walked over to Lauren.   
  
"Hi Lauren. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You'll have lots of fun at Hogwarts, but make sure you follow the rules. I'm a prefect, so I'll be able to help you there. And do your homework early..." Hermione kept rambling on and on about homework, rules, and other Hermione type things.  
  
Finally, Ron intervened.   
  
"Don't mind her, she just cares a lot about school... And she's one to talk aobut rule breaking." Ron smiled cheekily.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, with friends like you, I'll get expelled soon!"  
  
"Anyways Lauren..." Hermione looked back at Lauren, who had disappeared. "Hm, I wonder where she ran off to?"  
  
"Anywhere away from you." Ron said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
With that, the two went back to their seats the finish eating.  
  
After everyone could eat no more, the food stopped reappearing, and they went upstairs to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that it took so long. My internet was down so I couldn't post anything. Therefore, I decided to spend the day a)Waiting for my mum to go out and buy the book which she will in about and hour. b)Write some more chapters for this story. c)Read the book once my mum brings it.  
  
That chapter didn't really have much to do with Truth or Dare or anything like that, but I still wanted to write something. I hope you enjoyed it, it's not half as good as the real Harry Potter, but it's still better than nothing. I don't expect very many reviews, the Harry Potter book is out afterall, so everyone will be busy with that. But if you want me to continue, I will. And I will be too... Once I get it, lolz. Oh well, if you can find some time, feel free to review. :D   
  
I put up another story. It's called "Survivor, HP Style." I think I'm only going to be doing parodies of existing things for now, they're funner to write than actual stories. Lolz. 


	6. Running

Truth or Dare, HP Style!  
  
DISCLAIMER : Unfortunatly, I STILL don't own any of the places of characters in this story... Oh sigh.   
  
A/N: Before I write the chapter, I just wanted to take a moment to thank all you reviewers. (20! Double what I had before!) If it hadn't been for you, there would be no Chapter... 6. This chapter is for you! :D  
  
Bee - Why thank you! I'm working an another "lala story" called 'Inter6views with the Maraudies' and the first chapter si going to be finished once I write this chapter. :D Have a Ritz S'more.  
  
gryffindor gurl1 - I go for Ron/Hermione as well as Draco/Hermione... I have a story of Draco/Hermione posted... 'Second Thoughts' doesn't have much romance yet, but, it will once they get to Hogwarts!!  
  
correction amour - And you spelt think wrong... It's not 'tink' :P Sorry about the typos everyone, but you obviously understood what I meant...  
  
Lunarian Amethyst - YAY!! :D :D You get a cookie!  
  
LuthienGranger2004 - AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That gives me an idea... *maniac glint in eye*  
  
MJM*Mudblood - I've been told I have a wild imaginiation, lolz. Thankies!!  
  
Fresh-AngelBabe - Exactly. Here, have... Um... *searches for yummy food* Some popcorn. *nods* And thanks for the other reviews. :D  
  
Amai Kaminari - No need to resort to such language... :P No matter, your flames were used to make roasted marshmallows in my mind since my mum doens't trust me with the barbeque/oven/stove,etc. Wonder why? ;)  
  
Also, thanks to...  
  
Fallin' For Felton  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe  
  
WonderingWhy  
  
DazzilinAngel555  
  
Pandy (Oh Armondo... :P)  
  
Alexra   
  
Lizzie14  
  
rattyrowe  
  
DBZ gal   
  
Cris P. Baconn (Mmmmmm... Bacon!!)  
  
For just reviewing and leaving me some nice comments!! :D You all get cookies as well.  
  
~~By the way everyone... This takes place several days after everyone just arrived at Hogwarts. And they're all running away from Filch because they've all done something and he's evil... *nods* Yes, that will do. ;) And I know I said that it was their 5th year, but after reading OotP, there were some things I wanted to use from it, so it's their 6th year... Sorry for the confusion!!~~  
  
!~!And now, finally, the story!~!  
  
**********************************  
  
The trio were running as fast as they could through the halls in the gigantic Hogwarts Castle. It was the middle of the night, and they had seen Mrs.Norris before quickly running away.  
  
Hermione had been in the library, finishing up their Potions essay which was due in two weeks, while Harry and Ron kept trying to convince her to leave.   
  
They finally got her to once Mrs.Norris appeared, because she had dashed off in search of Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker who was hated by all students. He was especially grouchy and strict nowadays after Umbridge had left the school. For several glorious weeks, he had had the power to use the old punishments. Now that he could no longer do that, he had turned more sour than ever, and devoted most of his time to finding and catching students for disobeying even the smallest school rules.  
  
"I've got it," whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione while they were resting for a few seconds, breathless from all of the running.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione snapped impatiently.  
  
Harry decided to ignore her tone, and continued. "Remember the Room of Requirement? Where we have DA meetings?"  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded excitedly.  
  
"Well, I say we go and hide there," Harry finished.  
  
The trio looked at eachother, and ran towards the room as fast as they could.   
  
Once they reached the room, however, they were greeted by Ginny and Luna, who was as usual, staring off into space. Before going into the room, Ron and Harry grabbed them and dragged them into the room so that they wouldn't be caught by Filch since they had heard footsteps behind them.  
  
However, when they entered the room, they heard four shouts of 'Lumos' and saw the scared faces of Parvati, Lavander, Seamus, and Dean.   
  
"Oh, it's you guys," Dean said.  
  
"What are you guys doing here," Harry asked, looking at everyone.  
  
"Well," Parvati started. "Me and Lavander had gone to visit Professor Trelawny..."  
  
"In the middle of the night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Y-y-yes!" Lavander cut in, unconvincingly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but stayed silent.  
  
"Right, so when we were leaving we saw Filch and made a run for it. But we ran into Peeves who started yelling to Filch that there were students out of bed... And he was near the Gryffindor Tower..."  
  
Lavander nodded and cut in yes again. "So we ran to the first place we could think of, this place." Lavander smiled at them all, but stopped after seeing Hermione's smirk.  
  
"Right then," Harry said. "What about you guys," Harry pointed to Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Well, we fancied a visit to the kitchens," Dean said.  
  
"But D-' Seamus was cut off by Dean elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"What about you," Hermione asked, staring at Ginny and Luna.  
  
"We met up at the loo," Ginny said.  
  
At that moment, the door to the Room of Requirement opened, and all of the people in it took out their wands and pointed them at the door.  
  
In walked Draco, dragging a terrified Neville by the arms.  
  
Everyone lookes at them in surprise.  
  
"What," Draco snapped at them all.  
  
"Why are you dragging Neville?" Luna asked serenely.  
  
"And who, are you?" Draco asked, looking at her.  
  
"Luna Lovegood, and you're Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I'm aware of who I am," Draco spat.  
  
"No need to be so rude..." With that, Luna left the room to wander off in the halls. No one made a move to stop her.  
  
For a few moments after Luna left, an awkward silence hung in the air.  
  
"Does anyone have the time," Hermione asked weakly.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.   
  
"So, what exactly are we going to do now?" she asked again.  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"What a lovely conversation," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we could always play Truth or Dare again..." Ron said weakly.  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement and sat down in a circle just like on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I'll start then," Ron said, looking around at everyone, who mumbled their agreement.  
  
"Alright then," Ron started. "Um, Seamus, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth I guess..." Seamus said.  
  
"Damn," Ron muttered under his breath. "Well, then." Ron suddenly grinned wickedly. "So what were you REALLY doing tonight?"  
  
Seamus blushed red, as did Lavander. "Well... Uh... Well, you see... Me and Lavander... We were uh..." Seamus cleared his throat. "We were uh, snogging..." Lavander blushed even redder, whereas Seamus slowly started going back to his natural shade, having gotten that off his chest.  
  
"Anyways," Seamus said, knowing that choosing Truth had been a bad idea. "Uh... Ginny!"  
  
Ginny groaned inwardly, while smiling weakly.   
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
Not wanting anyone to find out any of her secrets, she chose Dare.  
  
"Okay then," Seamus began. "I dare you to..." Seamus paused for a moment, obviously thinking of a good enough Dare. "Right then. I dare you to tommorow at breakfast, pledge your undying love for Professor Snape."  
  
Ginny paled and kept saying "Oh no... No... No... Please no... Oh gawd no... Oh... No..."  
  
"Sorry Gin," Hermione said sympathetically. "A Dare's a Dare..."   
  
Ginny nodded and went back to her thoughts.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry coughed loudly.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry.  
  
"Um, it's your turn."  
  
"Oh, right." Ginny blushed. "Harry, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Harry hesitated. "Dare..."  
  
Ginny got a mad glint in her eyed. "I dare you to..." And so, she leaned in and whispered it into his ear. As each moment passed, he went redder and redder.   
  
The whole group was trying to lean in far enough to hear what was going on, but was having no luck.  
  
Harry gulped, but nodded that he would go through with his Dare.  
  
"Well mate, what's your Dare," Ron asked excitedly.   
  
Harry shook his head, and said in abarely audible whisper "Tommorow..."  
  
After giving thinking about his Dare for a few moments, Harry continued with the game. "Hermone, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Hermione, not wanting to do something like what Ginny had to do, or whatever it was Harry would have to do, chose Truth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what," Hermione asked, already knowing the question.  
  
"Why did you and Krum break up?"  
  
Hermione sighed, and went back into her mind to the night of the breakup... "Well..."   
  
**********************************  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but if I want more readers and reviews... Lolz.  
  
Sorry about that short note. I was pissed with my computer so I was cancelling all of my fics... I never really got around to it... Anyways. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will have more Truth or Dare than this one. Don't forget to send in your ideas as well as reviews!!  
  
You might also want to check out my other stories. I'm finishing up the first chapter to Inter6view with the Maraudies right now, so, that'll be up soon as well. Then there's some other stories you might want to check out.  
  
I've said it once, and I'll say it agaan, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! Thank you. :D 


	7. What REALLY Happened?

~~~~  
  
WHOOPS!! I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED A CHAPTER FOR A DIFFERENT STORY, SO HERE IS THE RIGHT CHAPTER!! SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Truth or Dare, HP Style!  
  
A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize for leaving you all at a cliffhanger for sometime. But ff.net wouldn't let me upload anything. Everytime I tried I got a blank screen so... Sorry!!  
  
I decided to make it a usual to thank my dear, dear reviewers!! So, here goes!!  
  
watuzi - Thank you so much!! Sorry about not writing soon, but that wasn't my fault. And that's why I write out several chapters while I couldn't upload.  
  
RedRose7513 - Thanks for the Truths, I used them in this chapter. :D  
  
Well, that's all!! Keep reviewing!!  
  
DISCLAIMER : Still don't own anything, I'll keep you posted. ;)  
  
********************  
  
Looking around at everyone, and stopping for several moments on Ron's face which was red with jealousy and anger no doubt, Hermione began.  
  
"I already told you all that all we did was snog once, right?" Hermione asked. In her mind, she was going over the scene in her mind, trying, as always, to push it out. Why had she agreed to play the game? Why had she thought that no oned would ask about Viktor?  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, while Ron's face blushed even redder.  
  
"Well that was about a month into my visit."  
  
"Hold on sec, weren't you only at his house for a month Hermione?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
Draco scoffed. "And how long were you actually SEEING him before you kissed him?"  
  
Hermione glared at them, but chose not to say anything.  
  
"Viktor was fine when I first arrived. He was such a gentleman, always being kind and considerate; thinking of ME. About two weeks into my visit, he leaned in to kiss me after dessert in a restaurant. I don't know why, but I turned my cheeks, and he ended up kissing it. I could tell that I had hurt his feelings, so I covered by pointing out that there was a gigantic chocolate cake on it's way to a table... Everything went back to normal the next day for another week or so, when he tried to kiss me again. And, again, I turned... But this time he asked me about it, and I pretended I hadn't noticed he had tried to kiss me." Hermione sighed, remembering the image of Viktor asking why she had turned away. He had looked so sad and hurt... And she had thought him to be a sensitive and kind man... Was she ever wrong...  
  
"Um, no offence Hermione, but, what does that have to do with the breakup?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"It has a big part in it Harry! Now please, let me finish the story...  
  
"Then, a few days later when I was saying good-night to him, Viktor... He..." Hermione faltered, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"You know how I said all we did was kiss?" Hermione sniffled and whispered... "Well, I lied..." With that she got up, and ran out of the room, the images of her rape swirling around in her mind.  
  
Ron, glowing red with angerm got up to chase her, muttering threats and curses at Viktor for doing whatever he had done to Hermione.  
  
A few minutes after Ron left, Lavander spoke up.  
  
"Should-Should we follow them?"  
  
"Well there's no point in all of us getting caught, now is there?" Draco sneered.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Well, should we keep playing then," asked Parvati.  
  
"I s'pose so," Seamus answered. "Unless we want to go back to the dorms..."  
  
Neville yawned. "I guess I'll be turning in then... Who knows how long we've been here anyways." With that, he left the room carefully so as not to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris.  
  
No one else was really tired, and playing Truth or Dare seemed like a much better alternative than lying awake in their beds.  
  
"Right then," Dean said. "Who should go first now that Hermione left?"  
  
"I will," Harry and Draco said at the same time.  
  
Everyone looked at them nervously while they glared at eachother, neither backing down.  
  
"Oh, I'll do it," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at them.   
  
Then, the door to the room opened, and in walked none other than Neville, who had just left.  
  
Blushing madly, he said, "I saw Mrs. Norris, and she ran off to get Filch so I..."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Well now that you're here again... Truth or Dare Neville?"  
  
"Oh... Um... I guess, Truth then," he answered getting back into his old spot.  
  
Not wanting to be hard on Neville, Ginny asked, "Who do you like?"  
  
Neville blushed. "Oh, er... Um... Uh, well..."  
  
"Just say it Neville," Parvati interjected impatiently.  
  
"Susan Bones..." Neville said.  
  
"Isn't she that shy Hufflepuff chick from Herbology? She's supposed to be really good at it..." Dean asked.  
  
Neville nodded.  
  
"Cool."`  
  
"Um, yeah..." Neville said. "So uh... Dean. Truth or..."  
  
Sudenly, the door to the Room of Requirement opened, and everyone froze in place, unable to move to hide somewhere, anywhere, all with shocked and frightened expressions plastered on their faces.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the wait!! And I left you with another cliffie since I have to go eat breakfast. :P  
  
REVIEW!! :D :D 


	8. Interesting Happenings

Truth or Dare, HP Style!  
  
A/N : As per usual, a special thanks to all my lovely reviewers!!  
  
Hannah Leah Jones/Pandy - Thankies! ;)  
  
LuthienGranger2004 - Hmmm. Perhaps I'll try it after I write this. ;)  
  
Mystic Traveler - Aw, thanks.  
  
Fresh-AngelBabe - How else do you expect me to keep you coming back for more? Lolz.  
  
Krazy Monkey - Luv the username, and that's what I'm doing. :D  
  
UberSpiffySheep - Again, sorry about the chapter mix-up, lolz.  
  
o Hell o Kitty o - Don't we all? *wicked grin*  
  
Olean-Radcliffe - Yeah, that posting was pretty fast. Sorry for the long wait this time!  
  
anime-freako1 - Yes, yes indeed it was. Again, the mix-up.  
  
SSSBSB - Thank-you. : )  
  
LuNa LoVeGoOd5 - I luv Luna!! And thanks. :D  
  
Kaylee-Smith - Sorry, it was the chapter mix-up. *blushes*  
  
That's all, keep reviewing you guys!! =) =)  
  
DISCLAIMER : Still no luck on ownage of Harry Potter. ;)  
  
*******************  
  
"What're ye doin here," an angry Filch yelled at the group of teenagers. "It's past curfew!!" He narrowed his eyes to look at them all, so that he would be able to give them detention.  
  
But they were to quick for him. Everyone had stood up, and was pushing their way to the door to escape as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for Filch, he was outnumbered, so all he could do, was stand there, fuming, and waving his broom at them to come back.  
  
By now, the group had split up. Parvati, Lavander, and Neville had run to the left, and Draco, Harry, and Ginny had run to the right. They got away quickly enough, but since Seamus and Dean were the last ones to get out of the room, Filch had caught both of them. He was grinning maniacally, while dragging them to his office to assign their detentions. The two boys looked at each other, the expressions of fear still there, knowing that whatever punishment Filch cooked up would not be very pleasant.  
  
Once far away, Parvati and Lavander decided that they might as well head up to the Gryffindor Tower, so Neville decided to tag along, having no where else to go.  
  
He soon got bored of listening to the girls' "girl talk," and went off on his own towards the tower.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny was rolling her eyes at the two boys, who were, as usual, exchanging insults.  
  
"Scarhead!"  
  
"Ferret!"  
  
"Wonder-boy!"  
  
"At least I have friends!"  
  
Harry had struck a nerve. But Draco wouldn't let it show. He narrowed his eyes, glared at Harry, and turned towards the Slytherin dungeons, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.  
  
After several minutes of walking in utter silence, Ginny finally decided to break it.  
  
"So that was a pretty fun game wasn't it, Harry," she asked, slightly blushing.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Funny isn't it, how we seemed to end up in the same place twice?"  
  
"A bit, yeah."  
  
Ginny sighed. "So. Do you want to head back to the Gryffindor Tower? We might be able to get some sleep in."  
  
"Sure."  
  
And so, they started started their trek up to the Gryffindor Tower in silence again.  
  
As they were climbing the last flight of stairs, they came across Ron holding a crying Hermione, and trying to calm her down. Not wanting to interrupt them, Ginny nudged Harry with her elbow, and nodded her head to another staircase. Harry immediately understood, and the two set of to take a slightly longer way.  
  
Again, they walked in silence, but this time, Harry broke it.  
  
"So do I still have to do that Dare." he asked, blushing a bit.  
  
Ginny grinned cheekily. "Of course you do!"  
  
Harry grinned slightly, growing a bit redder while looking at Ginny. Ginny finally caught him staring at her, while he turned his head, pretending he hadn't been watching her.  
  
After several moments of comfortable silence, the two started to talk at the same time.  
  
"Do you think-"  
  
"So Ginny would-"  
  
They laughed, and Ginny said, "You go first."  
  
Harry blushed some more, and suddenly became interested with his feet. "So um." He cleared his throat. "So Ginny, would you uh. Um. Well. Ginny, would you like to."  
  
Ginny waited patiently, watching Harry, the boy she had loved since she first saw him, stuttering with his words. It was usually her who was stuttering around Harry, but this time, the tables had turned.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is. Ginny, would you uh. Would you like to go to. To Hogsmeade with me." Harry ended, and snuck a glance at Ginny, who broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you!" With that, Ginny leaned over to him, and hugged him. Seconds later, Harry returned the embrace, after the fact of acceptance finally came voer him.  
  
Suddenly, they heard applause behind them. They turned to see who it was, and were greeted by the smirking faces of Lavander and Parvati.  
  
"What. What are you doing here?!" Ginny asked, staring at them.  
  
The two girls exchanged knowing glances, and looked at the Harry and Ginny again, who had begun to blush.  
  
"Oh there's no need to blush," said Lavander.  
  
"It was so obvious you two would get together," Parvati added.  
  
"What are you talking about," Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, first off, we saw it in the crystal ball," Lavander answered.  
  
"That, and the fact that everyone knows you like him." Parvati supplied.  
  
"But wh-" Harry began.  
  
"We have our ways," Parvati added, cutting him off. With that, the two girls looked at each other, and ran up the stairs giggling.  
  
Harry and Ginny watched them, blushing, and not looking at each other.  
  
Finally, Harry said, "Race you!" And with that, he started to run up the stairs.  
  
It took Ginny several moments to register what he had said, but no sooner had she caught up with him, that they had reached the Gryffindor Tower, where Parvati and Lavander were standing, whispering, and Neville was leaning against the wall, snoring slighty.  
  
"Why don't you go in," Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Well, as you can see, that Fat Lady is gone." And indeed, the Fat Lady had left her portrait, leaving the group stranded outside until she returned.  
  
So, Harry and Ginny sat down against the wall to wait with everyone else.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N : Hope you liked this chapter!! =D  
  
Don't forget to review!! :D :D 


	9. Calling it a Night

Truth or Dare, HP Style!  
  
A/N : Once again, I would like to thank the ever faithful, Hannah Leah Jones for reviewing my story. ROFLMAO!!  
  
DISCLAIMER : Oh yes, and, sadly, I am no closer to owning Harry Potter, or Rupert Grint, hee hee. But me and Laura have a plan. *insane cackle* Muahahahahaha!  
  
Enjoy this chappie! No idea where it's going, but hey, do I ever? Lolz.  
  
***************  
  
Several moments later, the group heard footsteps, and soon, saw Hermione and Ron, walking hand-in-hand towards them. They hadn't noticed that there was a whole group of people outside of the portrait hole watching them, until Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Oooh," Hermione squeaked as she heard him. Both she and Ron blushed a shade of pink.  
  
"So uh. What are you all doing out here anyways," asked Ron curiously.  
  
"The Fat Lady left." Dean pointed out, nodding his head towards the empty portrait.  
  
"Great," muttered Ron.  
  
And so, Ron and Hermione went over the wall and sat down.  
  
After several minutes of an awkward silence, Lavender (A/N : Sorry I've been spelling it wrong!) spoke up.  
  
"Should we just continue our game then?"  
  
Everyone looked around, and nodded, muttering their yeses.  
  
"Anyone know whose turn it was," asked Parvati.  
  
"Nope, but we may as well just start at random then." Ginny's answer was followed by silence.  
  
"I'll go then," Seamus said. "Um. Harry, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"May as well choose Dare then, give us all something to do."  
  
"Alright. Erm. I dare you to. Go down to the Kitchens and get us something to eat."  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment, and then smirked. "Nice dare Seamus."  
  
"Shut up, I'm hungry," Seamus grinned.  
  
And so, Harry got up, and ran off towards the Kitchens.  
  
"Should we continue until he gets back," asked Hermione.  
  
"May as well," answered Ginny.  
  
"Right. Lavender, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth I suppose."  
  
"OK," Hermione paused for a moment. "What's the farthest you've ever gone with a guy?"  
  
Lavender blushed, and replied, sounding very embarrassed, "Third base."  
  
"With who," Seamus asked"  
  
"Erm."  
  
Sensing Lavender's discomfort, Parvati interjected, "It's only one question Seamus."  
  
Lavender mouthed a thank you to Parvati, and continued with the game. "Seamus, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Uh. Truth?"  
  
"Alright, what's the farthest you've gone with a girl." Lavender said. "And with who," she added as an afterthought, smiling innocently at him.  
  
Seamus groaned inwardly. How did he know that she was going to ask that.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Seamus glared at her. "S-second base."  
  
The group sat silently, waiting for anyone to break the silence.  
  
Fortunately, it was broken but Harry, running up the stairs and gasping for air. He wasn't carrying any food, which made everyone wonder what had happened.  
  
After having had time to catch his breath, Harry returned to the group, and sat down between Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"What happened Harry," Hermione asked, with a touch of worry in her voice.  
  
"Well, I had reached the Kitchens just fine, but as I was about to go in, I saw Filch coming round the corner. There wasn't enough time to go into the Kitchens, so, I just. Ran. All the way back here."  
  
"So. No food," asked Seamus, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Wait," Parvati interjected. "That was Harry's Dare. And, he didn't do it. That doesn't seem very fair, does it? I mean, we had to do our Dares."  
  
"You know what mate, I think she's right," Dean said, glancing at Harry.  
  
"So, what should we do then," Parvati asked.  
  
"Well," Hermione began. "We could always give Harry another Dare or something."  
  
"I guess that's the only option then," Parvati said.  
  
However, before they could give Harry another Dare, the Fat Lady returned, shocked to see a group of students waiting outside her portrait. Never-the- less, she asked them for the password without any questions.  
  
And so, tired, the group entered the Gryffindor Common Room, and split up, deciding to call it a night.  
  
****************  
  
A/N : Well, what do you think? Lolz. Not the best, but, meh. Harry's Dare next chapter!! Lolz.  
  
Don't forget to leave me a review. =) 


	10. Breakfast

Truth or Dare, HP Style!  
  
A/N : Oh sigh, no reviewers this time. Hopefully this chapter will bring more =)  
  
DISCLAIMER : No Harry Potter owning for me yet, lolz.  
  
Hope ya like this chapter better than the last, and that it compels you all to review ;D  
  
***************  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up with a pit in his stomach. He hadn't been able to get to sleep for a while after they had all gone to bed. He had lain there thinking about his Dare, and how much he didn't want to do it. But he had to; there was no way out of it. Grudgingly, Harry got up, and got ready for the day.  
  
When he reached the Common Room, he saw everyone sitting there, waiting for him. They all remembered the Dare and weren't about to let him forget it; especially Ginny, who was sitting in an arm chair grinning madly.  
  
Seamus, Dean, and Neville left instantly after Harry arrived, and Lavender and Parvati followed shortly. And then, only Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were left.  
  
Ginny gave Ron and Hermione a look, and they left, telling them that they would save them seats. And then only Ginny and Harry were left.  
  
"You know," Ginny started, grinning slyly. "You don't HAVE to go through with the Dare."  
  
"Really," Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Of course not. I can always give you a different one." Ginny trailed of, a look of insanity crossing her eyes. Harry knew that any other Dares could be far worse than this.  
  
And so, he grabbed Ginny by the arm, and pulled her through the Portrait Hole, and downstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
As he entered and headed for his seat, all of his friends looked up at him expectantly. He just looked at them, and sat down.  
  
"Pass the marmalade, Ron," Harry asked, cool as a cucumber.  
  
"What about your Dare," Ron asked, passing the marmalade.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
At that precise moment, Draco Malfoy and his cronies decided that it was time to make an appearance.  
  
"Aren't you going to go through with your Dare Potter, or are you to scared," he sneered maliciously.  
  
"Course I'm doing it."  
  
Draco smirked. "Well get on with it," he spat at him, and left with Crabbe and Goyle following him.  
  
Harry sighed, but went back to his breakfast.  
  
Half-way through breakfast, Harry pushed his plate away, along with everyone else's around him. They all looked at hi strangely, as if wondering what he was doing. And then, they remembered, and started to grin.  
  
Harry sighed, and hoisted himself up onto the table, which caused quite a few stares, and several giggles. Harry blushed red, but stood still.  
  
Still, not many people were paying attention, so he cleared his throat. Once, twice, and by the third time, he had the attention of half of the Great Hall.  
  
Several of the professors from the Staff Table were looking at Harry, and by the time everyone in the Great Hall had their eyes on him, Professor McGonnagal was watching him like a hawk.  
  
Harry cleared his throat once more, and blushed even redder.  
  
"Um, h-h-hullo everbody," Harry began, looking around at everyone, and fidgeting with his hands. "I-I'm Harry Potter, and well." He cleared his throat again. "I-I just wanted to. To tell you all something." He trailed, off, giving a pleading look to Ginny who smiled innocently.  
  
"Erm, well, you see."  
  
"Oh get ON with it," came the snarling, impatient voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry tried to shoot him an evil glare, but couldn't since he was too focused on his Dare.  
  
He cleared his throat yet another time, and continued.  
  
"I would uh, I would just to. To." Harry shook his head in disbelief as to what he was doing, but continued.  
  
"To profess my. My un. Un-d. My un-dying." He gulped, and said to himself 'Oh gawd.'  
  
"My un-dying l-l-l-l-l-l.. L. Lo. Lo. Love. For... For, uh." He was starting to sweat, and looked around the Great Hall, all eyes were upon his, and some of the girls were giggling. At the Slytherin Table, Draco Malfoy's little group was trying to contain themselves so that they could hear.  
  
Harry sighed, and knew that he had to get it over with. "For. P-p-p-p-p-p. Professor." He trailed off, and ended with a silent whisper that the whole room could hear, seeing as how they were sitting on the edge of their seats, wondering who it was, and just watching him "Snape."  
  
The Slytherin Table erupted with laughter and several of the people there had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs just stared at Harry for several moments, but then started laughing and muttering to their friends how embarrassing that must be for Harry, who was still standing their, stock still.  
  
The Gryffindor Table were laughing as well, especially the group of people Harry had played Truth or Dare with. They were laughing hysterically, and Ginny was wiping tears out of her eyes, while Ron was clutching his sides with laughter.  
  
At the Staff Table, there were mixed reactions. Several of the teachers were laughing while shaking their heads, while some were staring at Harry as though he was insane. Professor McGonnagal didn't know how to react, and just sat there looking confused. Dumbledore was grinning, his eyes crinkling with laughter.  
  
Snape, was another story. His eyes were filled with more rage than Harry had ever seen in them. And his face was red with anger, he looked as though he was about to explode. His eyes narrowed as they caught Harry's, and he quickly stepped up, and left the Great Hall, fuming with anger.  
  
After taking it all in, Harry blushed even redder, and attempted to step down from the table. However, he wasn't paying much attention, so he missed his seat, and fell, his head, luckily, missing the table. He half-lay on the floor, while everyone burst into peals of new laughter, trying to get up.  
  
Finally, Hermione had mercy on him, and managed to control her laughter. She offered him a hand, and hoisted him back up to his seat.  
  
Before any of his fellow Gryffindors could say anything, a tall dark shadow came upon them.  
  
***************  
  
A/N : Oooh, another cliffhanger!! Lolz. Hope you liked this chapter, I had no idea as to what I should do with it, so, I just wrote, lolz. Don't forget to review!! =) 


	11. Snape's Other Side

Truth or Dare, HP Style!  
  
A/N : I felt like writing to get away from homework. So, sorry if it's not an amazing chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER : Maybe someday. ;)  
  
Even though this chapter is. No idea, I haven't written it yet. But if it sucks, sorry!! Lolz.  
  
***************  
  
"I suppose you think you're funny," came the sleek, cool voice of Professor Snape standing behind Harry. "This is one thing you shall not get away with Potter," he spat. "Come with me," he barked at him. He narrowed his eyes at the group, but said nothing.  
  
Harry gulped, and followed Snape down to the dungeons in complete silence.  
  
As they reached the door of Snape's office, Snape let him in, and told him not to touch anything until he returned.  
  
Harry sat on a chair, looking around the office. As his attention was turned towards Snape's desk, he felt someone was watching him. He slowly turned around, and gasped at the sight.  
  
It was Professor Snape, the vile dark man that Harry had grown to loathe, but not like that. This Professor Snape was very, very different. For one thing, he was dressed in pink satin robes, with frills all around. For another, he was looking at Harry with a look in his eyes that Harry had never seen before.  
  
Harry made to get up from the chair, but was held down by Snape.  
  
"Where are you going Harry," he asked in a falsetto voice. "I thought you looooved me."  
  
Harry stared, just, stared.  
  
"Well, don't you," Snape asked, in that same ridiculous falsetto voice, staring at Harry with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Harry gulped, and tried to say anything, but was at a loss for words. His mind was still trying to register what was in-front of him.  
  
"Oh Harry." Snape sang in a sing-song voice. "Why are you inching towards the door, don't you want to be with me," he asked, batting his eyelashes. As he said this, he moved closer towards Harry.  
  
Finally, Harry screamed. He just screamed as loud as he possibly could, and ran for the door. He struggled to open it, and run out of the dungeons, past other students, screaming madly as they watched him with strange looks on their faces.  
  
*********  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, I'll write another soon, lolz.  
  
Don't forget to leave me a review!! =) 


	12. Oh Mr Sandman

Truth or Dare, HP Style!!  
  
A/N : I'm posting chapters more often now, since I'm bored, and don't feel like doing homework, lolz.  
  
DISCLAIMER : *sigh* I think you all know by now that I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts and whatnot.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry ran. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. And when he ran, he ran like the wind.  
  
"Whee! Look at me, I'm running like the wind," he screamed to no one in particular.  
  
And while he ran, his pet lobster would follow him on a magic-turbo-carpet.  
  
Finally, Harry reached the Gryffindor Common. He entered the room, looked both ways, and ran to a corner. He hugged his knees to his chest, and rocked back and forth, wildly scanning the empty room with his eyes, and breathing heavily. While he rocked, he started to sing.  
  
'I am slowly going crazy 1-2-3-4-5-6 SWITCH! Crazy going slowly am I 6-5-4- 3-2-1 SIWTCH!' As Harry kept repeating that song over and over, the lobster got sick of it, and decided to hurl himself out of the tower window into the lake. Too bad he was a lobster, and that lobsters could swim.  
  
Several hours later, Ron and Hermione came to the Common Room. As soon as they opened the door, they heard a high-pitched scream. Once they entered the Common Room, they looked around, and found Harry, crouching behind one of the arm chairs.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started, gently touching his arm.  
  
Harry recoiled, eyes wide with fear, and scampered up the stairs. Ron and Hermione heard his footsteps, the sound of a door slamming, followed by the noises of locks being put up, and furniture being pushed up against the wall.  
  
Hermione sighed, and headed up the stairs towards to Boys Dormitory where Harry had fled to.  
  
"Hermione, you can't open that! He pushed stuff against it," Ron protested.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and opened the door, pulling it to herself - the way it was supposed to be opened. Hermione scanned the room, unable to find Harry. And so, the two returned to the Common Room, which was filled with their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
They went their separate ways, and spent the rest of the evening with their friends.  
  
Everyone started going up to their dormitories at about 10, and come 11, everyone was fast asleep. Almost, everyone.  
  
Close to 2 in the morning, Ginny went down to the Common Room since she had woken up and couldn't get to sleep. She found Harry back in his corner again. Except this time, he was mumbling to himself.  
  
"Harry," she asked hesitantly.  
  
"."  
  
"Harry, are you OK," she asked.  
  
"."  
  
"Harry, why aren't you in bed?"  
  
Harry laughed with a mix of insanity and fear.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Can't sleep, clowns'll eat me. Can't sleep, clowns'll eat me." And he went on and on, repeating that same phrase.  
  
Ginny coughed awkwardly.  
  
Harry looked up sharply at her, narrowed his eyes, and then quickly fled the Common Room.  
  
Ginny stood there, wondering what to do, when the Sandman decided to pay her a visit.  
  
A fluttering little man dressed in a blue robe with a blue wizard's hat adorned in stars flew by Ginny's head. He rested on his head, and took out his little bag of Sleeping Dust, which he poured on her head, and flew off, in search of other insomniacs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : Like it? Lolz. Oh, and congrats on winning soccer Amandaliini!! Lolz. Sorry for the short chappie, I'm writing another one now, lolz.  
  
Leave me a review! =) 


	13. Songs, Storms, and Scuffles

Truth or Dare, HP Style!!  
  
A/N : Sorry for two short chapters, but Amandaliinii was rushing me. The others will be longer, lolz. Keep in mind, they'll also take longer to write. ;)  
  
DISCLAIMER : I... Oh screw it, just go back a few Chapters if you don't know it by now. :P  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The next morning when Neville awoke, he found Ginny standing in the middle of the Common Room. He called to her, but she didn't answer, it appeared as though she was sleeping.  
  
Neville sighed, and decided to leave her there for someone else to find while he went down to breakfast.  
  
And so, other people passed, and decided to leave her for someone else.  
  
Finally, Hermione came upstairs to put away a book before heading off to Hogsmeade, and saw Ginny.  
  
"Ginny!!"  
  
Ginny awoke groggily.  
  
"What on earth are you doing, sleeping in the middle of the Common Room?"  
  
Ginny shrugged while rubbing her eyes, struggling to keep them open.  
  
"Honestly Ginny, it's a Hosgmeade weekend!" With that, Hermione stomped off, leaving her friend alone in the Common Room once more.  
  
After several moments of adjusting to the light, Ginny realized what Hermione had said. So she dashed upstairs to her dormitory to get changed, and as fast as she could, she ran downstairs to catch a carriage to Hogsmeade.  
  
Once she reached Hogsmeade, she headed right for the Three Broomsticks which was quite unusually, practically empty. So Ginny got her Butterbeer, and headed towards a table.  
  
As she was walking, she saw Hermione waving her over to her table, which had Ron, Lavender, and Neville. So Ginny sat down, and started to sip her Butterbeer while chatting with her friends.  
  
Other Hogwarts students started filling up the pub, only to leave after they had drank their Butterbeers.  
  
Seamus and Dean spotted the group as they were leaving, and decided to join them.  
  
"Has anyone seen Harry," Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's with Parvati," Lavender answered.  
  
"H-he is," Ginny asked, as if hoping that they were joking.  
  
"Yup, he asked her to Hogsmeade a while ago."  
  
"H-he d-did? But."  
  
However, she was cut off by Parvati and Harry walking in, hand in hand, smiling happily.  
  
As Ginny got up to leave, the two came to join them with their Butterbeers.  
  
"Hey you guys," Hermione said. "Having fun?"  
  
Parvati and Harry smiled.  
  
"Yup, tons," Parvati answered, winking at Harry.  
  
All but Ginny laughed at that, who tried to force a smile.  
  
As everyone started talking, they heard the door slam, and the sound of pounding footsteps. The footsteps drew nearer, and they saw the silvery head of hair of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
The group diverted their attention, and turned back to each-other. As they talked, a storm raged outside. The wind whistled loudly, raindrops pelted the roof, thunder clapped, and a flash of lightning could be seen ever so often.  
  
Unfortunately for them, that storm decided to turn off the power. Lavender screamed, and Ginny spilt her Butterbeer. (A/N : I don't know if they have power. But let's pretend they do. =P)  
  
"Everybody," came the voice of Madam Rosmerta. "Everybody just stay calm. I'll conjure up some candles in a few minutes."  
  
"Of course," Hermione exclaimed. "Lumos," and a light appeared at the end of her wand. Everyone else did the same.  
  
"It seems that the powers out in all of Hogsmeade," Ron pointed out, looking out a nearby window. "It's storming pretty bad too."  
  
"Guess we can't leave then. What should we do," Harry asked.  
  
"Truth or Dare," Neville suggested. "Doesn't seem like there's much else to do."  
  
"Malfoy, care to join us," Ginny called, receiving strange looks from her friends.  
  
He rolled his eyes, but came over and pulled up a chair.  
  
"OK, so, who wants to go first," Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll go," Neville said. "Right, so," he looked around, his eyes falling on Ginny. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare, I suppose," she replied. "Though there aren't many Dares we can do in here."  
  
"Go outside and sing in the rain."  
  
"Are you mad," Ginny screamed. "Look outside!! There's a storm for cripes sake!!"  
  
"Well, it can't be THAT bad," he replied.  
  
A loud clap of thunder shook the ground, followed by a bright flash of lightning that lit up the room.  
  
Neville sighed. "Alright. Erm. Then go on one of the tables and sing as if you were in the rain."  
  
Ginny got out of her spot, and stepped up onto a table. Feeling very foolish indeed, she started singing. "I'm siiiinging in the rain. Yes siiiiinging in the rain. Um, la la la la la laaa. Oh singing in the rain, yes singing, in the raiiiiiiin." She finished of her song with a little tap number, which earned her several laughs. Ginny jumped of the table after some scattered applause, and went back to her spot.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing," Hermione whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Neither did I." Ginny trailed off. "Anyways, Truth or Dare. Harry," she added, stressing on his name.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Alright, at least I'll get some answers now." Ginny looked at Harry, with a sad and angry look in her eyes. "Why didn't you go to Hogsmeade with me Harry?"  
  
"Well, I asked Parvati."  
  
"What about me?!" Ginny cut him off. "You asked me!!"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Oh, so I'm that easily forgotten am I," Ginny yelled angrily.  
  
"Nononononono!! It's just that. Well." he stared pleadingly at her, but was returned with a cold glare.  
  
"Ugh," Ginny sighed in disgust.  
  
Harry sighed, trying to find something to say.  
  
"Just. Just don't bother," Ginny said with a mixture of hurt and anger.  
  
Harry once again sighed, and leaned back in his chair.  
  
After several moments of an awkward silence, Draco broke it.  
  
"Are we playing or what," he sneered, looking at Harry. "Because if you're not going to go, then I will. Truth or Dare, Weasley," he added looking at Ron.  
  
"Truth."  
  
Draco smirked. "What do you see in Granger anyway," he asked. "After all, she's just a mudblood," he added looking at her in digust.  
  
"Take it back," Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
Draco just leaned back on his chair and watched with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"I said. Take. It. Back," Ron said again, louder.  
  
Draco leaned forward. "Make me," he said, and laughed.  
  
Ron made to get up, but was stopped by Hermione who was struggling to keep from crying. "Don't do it Ron, he's not worth it."  
  
But Ron ignored her, and jumped over the table towards Draco, fists clenched, and punched him right in the nose.  
  
Draco flew back, clutching his nose, narrowing his eyes at Ron.  
  
"You'll pay for that Weasley!" With that, he lunged for Ron, who moved out of the way just in time so that Draco would hit his head on the wall.  
  
Draco turned, anger flashing in his eyes, screamed, and jumped on Ron, bringing him down to the floor.  
  
The two boys were rolling on the floor fighting, ignoring everything and everyone around them.  
  
"Boys, boys," came a clear, angry voice from above them. "What do you think you're doing?! I will not tolerate that behavior in my pub," Madam Rosmerta yelled, pulling the two boys apart. "Now either stop this madness at once, or get out!" She let go of the boys, turned on her heel, and left to the backroom.  
  
The two boys stared daggers at each other, while Draco tried to nurse his bloody nose, and Ron rubbed his swollen black eye. 


	14. Just A Chapter to Fill the Space

Truth or Dare, HP Style!!  
  
A/N : Thanks for the reviews guys!! =) Hope ya like this chapter too!  
  
DISCLAIMER : Not mine! ;)  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Honestly," Hermione said, staring at both of the boys with a disapproving look on her face, much like Professor McGonnagall's. "Ron, you should know better than to let Malfoy provoke you like that!"  
  
"But he."  
  
"So," she interrupted. "It doesn't matter, Ron! I've grown used to it, it means nothing from him!"  
  
"But Hermione."  
  
"Ron! It's only Malfoy, he's not worth it."  
  
"Hey," Draco protested.  
  
Hermione shifted her vision towards him, glared at him, with a mixture of sadness, anger, and confusion, shook her head, and spoke. "I have nothing to say to you."  
  
It was hard to tell what Draco was thinking, but he responded with a cool "Like I care," and left it at that.  
  
Several moments of silence passed by, and someone coughed.  
  
"Weasley," Draco barked.  
  
Ron jerked his head around, and glared. "What?"  
  
"You didn't answer the Truth," Draco smirked.  
  
Ron squirmed awkwardly, and looked around at everyone.  
  
"Well, what DO you see in Granger," Draco asked in an irritated voice.  
  
Ron cast a quick glance at Hermione, took a deep breath, and started. "Well, she's smart, really smart. And she's nice too, she helps me with homework and whatnot. She's nice to everyone really, no matter what. Unlike some people I know," he glared at Draco. "And she's not afraid to be herself. She is who she is, and no one can change that." As Ron trailed off, Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears, and she smiled. "Do you really mean that Ron?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione hugged Ron, and kissed him softly.  
  
Draco snorted. "Oh please. You've go to be kidding with me."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! You're just jealous because you don't have anyone to love!"  
  
Hermione had struck a nerve. Draco said nothing, no looks, no words, no nothing. She instantly regretted it.  
  
"Oh, Draco. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in that way. Honest!! It came out all wrong."  
  
But Hermione's words were useless; Draco just got up to leave. As he passed by Hermione, he looked at her, and said, "You called me Draco." His eyes were shining, but he was trying not to show it. No one said anything as he left the pub, and went outside into the cold dark storm.  
  
"Wow," Lavender said several minutes later. "I. I never knew he was so."  
  
Hermione sniffled. "Oh, I wish I hadn't said that! What if he goes off and does something stupid! I'll never be able to forgive myself. And it hurt him so much and," she was on the verge of hysteria.  
  
Ron tried to calm her down, but had no such luck.  
  
"I'm going. I have to go out after him. I have to tell him I'm sorry. I just have to," with that, Hermione jumped up, got her cloak, and run out into the storm as well.  
  
"Hermione," Ron yelled after her. "Come back." Ron stayed silent for a few moments, threw on his cloak, and went after Hermione.  
  
As the door slammed, the whole group looked at each other, wondering what to do.  
  
"Do you think we should go after them," Parvati asked timidly.  
  
Harry shook his head no. "Let's just keep playing until they come back. It's best to leave them alone," Harry said as confidently as he could, while looking at the door and out the windows.  
  
"If you're sure," Neville said worriedly.  
  
Harry nodded firmly.  
  
"OK then," Parvati sighed. "Truth or Dare, Dean?"  
  
"Truth, I supposed. Not really in the mood for Dare." Nobody was.  
  
"Alright. Erm." Parvati thought for a while. "Oh, I don't know! I can't think of anything. I'm so worried about them. Who knows what will happen."  
  
A loud clap of thunder boomed, and frightened everyone.  
  
"Are you children alright," came the voice of Madam Rosmerta.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Ginny yelled back.  
  
Madam Rosmerta came up to their table. "Are you all sure? Remember, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
The group all nodded at her.  
  
"Wait, weren't there more of you here," she asked, slightly confused.  
  
Everyone looked around at each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Where are they," she asked.  
  
Again, everyone looked around, but stayed silent.  
  
"I will ask you once more, where did they go," she asked, firmly but calmly. She looked around at the group.  
  
Lavender sneaked a peek out the window, which Madam Rosmerta happened to catch.  
  
"Did they go out in that storm?!"  
  
Gone was Madam Rosmerta's regular kind and happy face. In place of it, was the face of an angry and shocked parent.  
  
Everyone looked at each other guiltily and shifted in their seats. 


	15. Ho Hum, Another Filler

Truth or Dare, HP Style!!  
  
A/N : I hope you liked the last few chapters, I think I've been posting fairly often lately. And I hope you guys keep reviewing. =)  
  
OK, just to tell you, this chapter is boring, lolz. It's just a way to get them back to the castle so they can keep playing.  
  
DISCLAIMER : You've heard it enough times to know it by now.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The storm stopped, and everyone went back to the castle, only to find Ron, Hermione, and Draco standing together and talking.  
  
~ A/N : There, they're back at the castle now, lolz. Let the story begin! ~  
  
As the group rounded the corner, they found Draco, Ron, and Hermione talking in hushed voices. They obviously hadn't noticed that they had been spotted, and so they decided to get as close to them as possible and find out what was going on.  
  
"Look, Draco, I said I was sorry! And I truly am, why can't you just forgive me?!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Do you think you can just go around being rude to people and then just tell them you're sorry and think it's all fine," Draco hissed.  
  
"You're one to talk Malfoy!" Ron spat back.  
  
"Shut up Weasley, this does not concern you," Draco said, glaring at Ron.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione looked up, and saw her friends peering from behind a corner, listening intently to their every words. Hermione narrowed her eyes, and started to yell.  
  
"Harry! How could you!? You of all people should know better than this! You're supposed to be on of my best friends, and then you go off and listen in on our conversation!"  
  
Harry shrank back and blushed, staring at his feet. "I-I'm sorry Hermione. I just."  
  
"You just WHAT Harry?!!?" Hermione sighed.  
  
Everyone else had slowly slinked away, leaving Harry the only one to feel the wrath of Hermione. Just as he had prepared himself to listen to more yelling. "You know what, forget it. I don't care. You can go ahead, listening in on my PRIVATE conversations. But Harry, mind you, when I catch you, you WILL regret it," Hermione stalked past Harry and headed into the castle.  
  
Draco, Ron, and Harry looked dumbfounded. They all looked at each other, and Draco sneered.  
  
"Weasley, Potter," he spat their names at them, and headed off in the direction of the castle as well.  
  
Ron glared at Draco's back, and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Tough luck, eh mate," Ron said looking at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Women," Ron shook his head.  
  
The two boys sighed, and went back into the castle, thinking about what had just happened that day. 


	16. What if I Didn't Want to

Truth or Dare, HP Style!!  
  
A/N : Bear with me, just this chapter, and I'm re-starting the actual game!  
  
DISCLAIMER : No, not mine. ;)  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Harry, get up!"  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"Get up, you stupid prat! We'll be late for class!"  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Fine, be late! See what Snape says!"  
  
Harry bolted upright, and ran for the bathroom while Ron chuckled to himself.  
  
"Works every time."  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!!" Harry bellowed, moments later.  
  
"Yes," Ron answered innocently.  
  
"It's Sunday!!"  
  
Ron snickered. "I know. That's what makes it funny."  
  
"ARGH!!" Harry ran for Ron who just in the nick of time moved over, causing Harry to fall onto his bed.  
  
After several minutes, Harry had calmed down, and Ron came back into the dormitory.  
  
"Do we have any homework," Harry asked.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Remember, Hermione made us finish it all," Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry smirked. "Oh you love her."  
  
Ron threw a pillow at Harry. "Shut up Potter."  
  
Harry smiled inwardly. It was nice that his two friends had finally gotten together - it had taken them long enough.  
  
"So, no homework then," Harry said, getting up and putting the pillow away.  
  
"Yup. We've got the whole day free for anything we want."  
  
The two boys stood there in silence, wondering what to do.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's go down to the Great Hall for some breakfast."  
  
"You're always hungry," Harry rolled his eyes, but followed.  
  
The Great Hall was fairly empty, only a few students were scattered around, rubbing their eyes and yawning. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was reading a book while eating a bowl of cereal. The two boys rolled their eyes at her, and sat down on either side of her.  
  
"Morning," Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Are you reading already, Hermione," Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, is there something wrong with that," she retorted.  
  
Harry sighed. He knew there was no use saying anything back.  
  
Within half an hour, more and more students arrived, until the Great Hall was full of talkative students.  
  
"So what are you guys doing today," Ginny asked, sitting down across from Hermione.  
  
"Whatever it is, YOU'RE not coming," Ron snapped at her.  
  
"I can to come if I want Ron!"  
  
Ron glared at Ginny, who glared at him.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, what does it MATTER who's with us, Ron. And of course you can join us Ginny."  
  
Ginny stuck out her tongue at Ron, who made a face at Hermione.  
  
Lavender and Parvati joined them minutes later.  
  
"Do you guys have any plans for today," Lavender asked.  
  
"We've got nothing to do, and we were wondering if we could all do something together maybe," Parvati added.  
  
Harry shrugged. "We're not doing anything, but sure, why not."  
  
The two girls smiled and sat down.  
  
"H'lo everyone," Neville said cheerily, sitting down next to Ron.  
  
Everyone smiled up at Neville as he sat down, and then returned to their breakfasts.  
  
After breakfast had been eaten, the dishes had been taken away, the group found themselves to be the only ones left in the Great Hall. Hermione was entranced by her book while everyone else was having small conversations.  
  
"Aren't you all going to go and do something other then sitting in the Great Hall," came the far-away voice of Luna Lovegood.  
  
Lavender looked at Luna. "Don't you have somewhere to be," she sneered, looking at Luna's shirt which had three carrots dancing around and octopus.  
  
"No need to be so rude, Lavender," Ginny scowled. "Sit down if you want," she said, pointing to the seat next to her.  
  
Luna took the seat, and took out a copy of the latest edition of the Quibbler and started reading.  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and rolled their eyes, as Ginny tried to start up a conversation with Luna.  
  
After several minutes of just sitting there watching everyone do something, Harry got bored.  
  
"Are we just going to sit here talking and reading the whole day," he asked to no one in particular.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"I mean, we can do this anytime, why don't we do something fun. We have the whole day ahead of us, and tomorrow it's back to classes."  
  
"You're right," Hermione said, closing her book shut. "Anyone have any ideas?"  
  
"Well, we could always play Truth or Dare again," Lavender answered.  
  
"We've played that quite a bit though," Ginny said.  
  
"Well it's not like there's anything else to do here."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Right then," Hermione said. "Should we just play here then," she asked.  
  
"May as well," Ron answered. "There's no point moving."  
  
"OK. I'll start then," Hermione said.  
  
"Wait, why do YOU get to start," Parvati interjected.  
  
Hermione flushed. "Well, you can start if you want."  
  
Parvati smiled superiorly. "Thank you." She looked around at everyone, and her eyes stopped on Luna; her lips twitched in a evil smile. "Luna," she said with a note of snobbishness in her voice. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Luna was humming to herself while looking around the Great Hall. When she heard her name, she snapped back. "Erm, I'm sorry, but, what was the question?"  
  
Parvati sighed. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Oh, we're playing a game!"  
  
Parvati glared.  
  
Luna ignored her. "Truth," she answered.  
  
"OK. If you had to get married today, who would be the unlucky guy?"  
  
Ginny shot her a glare.  
  
"Whoops, sorry, I meant LUCKY guy." Parvati corrected herself, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"What if I didn't want to get married today," Luna asked.  
  
"Well, let's say you HAD to."  
  
"But what if I don't want to?"  
  
"Well let's say that if you didn't get married today, then the whole world would explode. Now, who would you get married to," Parvati asked exasperatedly.  
  
"But."  
  
"Just. Answer. The. Question." Parvati said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes, well."  
  
Parvati glared at her. "Just choose a boy for Merlin's sake!!"  
  
"No need to get so snappy," Luna said serenely. "Now, if I absolutely HAD to get married, I suppose I would choose Michael."  
  
"Who," Parvati asked.  
  
"Michael," Ginny answered. "Michael Sobielski. He's a Ravenclaw, I have him in my Astronomy class."  
  
"That's nice," Parvati replied in a bored tone. "Your turn, Luna."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N : Please review!!! And the game will continue for quite a few more chapters now, lolz. Sorry about the boring in between chapters. Oh, and if you have any ideas for Truths or Dares, feel free to share them in your reviews. =) 


	17. Really? No :P

Truth or Dare, HP Style!  
  
A/N : Finally, we come back to good ol' Truth or Dare, lolz. Sorry for all of those boring filler chapters, I know, I know, they're a nag. And I'll try to make sure there are no more. But, if there are, you can either ignore them or read them and wait for the game to start over again. Enjoy this chapter, and, don't forget to leave me a review - I live for them! ;)  
  
DISCLAIMER : I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Got it? Good. =) Reviews- Thanks reviewers: laura, lorilee, simpleinsanity, Amandaliini (recent reviewers =))  
Now we begin... =P ~*!*~  
  
For a few moments, Luna was gazing dreamily at a coat of arms on one of the walls, but after Parvati irritably cleared her throat, she snapped back to the game once more.  
  
"Is it my turn then," Luna asked, not particularly caring.  
  
Parvati nodded, not trusting herself to be kind with an answer.  
  
"Truth or Dare," Luna asked to nobody in particular.  
  
Everyone looked around the table confused and wondering what to do.  
  
"Erm, Dare," Neville answered, unsure if he was doing the right thing.  
  
"Lovely," Luna responded breezily. "Do you see that coat of arms," she asked, nodding her head towards the one she had been staring it.  
  
Nevile nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.  
  
"Good. Now go behind it," Luna said, smiling in a knowing way.  
  
Neville, as he usually was during many classes, looked confused. "Why."  
  
Luna nodded her head towards him, and then to the coat of arms.  
  
Neville sighed, and reluctantly got up, looking at everyone, hoping that they would know what lay behind the coat of arms.  
  
"Luna," Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
Luna turned her attention to Hermione. "What exactly is, behind there. Nothing dangerous, right," Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione didn't look too sure, but nodded her head towards the coat of arms, signaling that Neville should go.  
  
So, Neville went to the coat of arms, and stood there, looking at it, wondering what to do next.  
  
"What do I do now," he asked, as though lost, several moments later.  
  
"Go behind it," Luna answered him serenely.  
  
"How."  
  
At that precise moment, it seemed as though an opening had been made. Mustering up all the strength he could, Neville squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and walked cautiously through the "doorway." As his back entered the room, the door sealed itself shut with a loud slam, leaving a terrified Neville inside, panicking.  
  
In fact, Neville wasn't the only one panicking.  
  
"LUNA!! YOU SAID THERE WAS NOTHING DANGEROUS THERE," Hermione shrieked.  
  
"There isn't, I told you," Luna answered in a slightly offended voice.  
  
"Well he's trapped there," she retorted.  
  
"No, he's not," Luna said in an off-hand tone. "He'll be back in 5 minutes at most. Don't worry so much Hermione."  
  
But Hermione was fuming. "LUNA LOVEGOOD!! How, in the name of Merlin, is he going to get out of there?!"  
  
Luna sighed. "Honestly Hermione, don't you trust me?"  
  
Hermione hesitated. "Yes. But, it's. He." For a moment, Hermione looked helpless. "ARGH!" she screamed. "But if he's not out within 5 minute, Luna, you WILL."  
  
"Will what," she asked calmly.  
  
"Just. Just nevermind!!" Hermione yelled back, crossing her arms and leaning back.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Hermione had leaned so far back, that she had fallen onto the floor from the benches - this only made her madder. Without a word, Hermione got up, red in the face; and fuming, she stormed out of the Great Hall with everyone's eyes on her back.  
  
After a few moments of looking at each other, Ginny started to giggle. Lavender and Parvati looked at her, then at each other, and burst into fits of laughter, which only made Ginny laugh harder. Ron smirked at the image of Hermione's little mishap fresh in his mind, and started laughing too. Harry, looking at all his friends dying of laughter, thought about it for a moment. He felt sorry for Hermione; after all, she had been humiliated and was royally pissed, but the image of it all. So he burst into laughter too. Only Luna was sitting there, cool a cucumber, lazily watching everyone laugh.  
  
A few minutes later, Neville popped up from under the table. No one noticed since they were too busy trying to keep their sides from splitting since they were laughing so hard. Neville took one look at everyone laughing, then at Luna just sitting there, and then at himself - popping up from a hole in the middle of the table. He jumped out from under the table, and started to laugh too.  
  
After a nice, long laugh, everyone had managed to calm down. Though there were still several giggles once in a while, they were all relatively over the whole ordeal.  
  
"Where's Hermione," Neville asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, she left." Harry answered, trying hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh. So, are we still going to play?"  
  
"Sure, mate. Why not?" Ron asked.  
  
Neville beamed. "Great! Truth or Dare then, Ron?"  
  
"Dare," he answered with a mad glint in his eyes.  
  
"I dare you to. Ask out Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
Ron snorted in disgust. "That Slytherin Slut? Honestly Neville," Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you waiting for then," Neville asked, pretending he hadn't heard Ron.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He got up, and headed for the doors of the Great Hall; Harry and Neville scurrying after him to make sure he did the deed.  
  
Ron looked around, and decided to head left - just because. Luckily for him, he found Pansy easily. He had bumped into her - quite literally.  
  
"Watch it, Weasel," she snapped at him.  
  
Ron ignored her comment, and looked at her for a moment, before starting. Pansy rolled her eyes. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to move," she sneered at him.  
  
It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "Do you wand to go with me to Hogsmeade," he asked, not caring for the answer, or to even look at her.  
  
Around the corner, Harry and Neville were watching the scene with interest - waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
But what happened next came as a shock to everybody.  
  
"Oh, Ron," Pansy shrieked, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I thought you'd never ask!!"  
  
Ron gaped at her as she released him from the embrace.  
  
"Of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you, Ron! I just wish you had asked me sooner," she shrieked; a huge smile on her face.  
  
Ron kept opening and closing his mouth, unable to string two words together - making him look like a fish.  
  
"I know, I know," Pansy said tearfully. "You're speechless. I just knew it was a matter of time before you would ask me," she said, hugging him once more.  
  
Ron awkwardly patted her on the back, looking confused. He turned his attention to the corner, where he saw Harry and Neville.  
  
Harry and Neville were prancing about like little fairy school girls and giddy about how the scene had unfolded in front of them. They kept high- fiving each other and shrieking in joy or grabbing each other in hugs.  
  
That, along with Pansy clinging onto him happily, muttering about how beautiful their children would be, made Ron scream.  
  
Everything stopped.  
  
Pansy let go of him.  
  
Neville and Harry stopped dancing around.  
  
And they all stared.  
  
Ron fell down onto his knees, and screamed bloody murder.  
  
"Will this madness never cease," he yelled as he ran away from it all. His tongue was hanging; he was foaming at the mouth; and he had a somewhat psychotic glint in his eyes.  
  
Behind him, Pansy ran shrieking for him.  
  
"Ronnie-poo, where are you going!?! Ronniekins, don't you love me?! Why are you leaving me Ronsie-baby?!"  
  
As Pansy ran faster and faster trying to get closer to Ron, Ron skidded to a halt at a corner.  
  
Pansy finally caught up to him, and started at him in loving eyes. "Oh Ronnie, I knew you cared!"  
  
Ron's eyes gleamed madly, and he lifted his hands up around Pansy. Two sets of razor-sharp white fangs grew out, and Ron neared to Pansy's neck.  
  
"I vant to suck yor blood," he said. "Hhhh!!!"  
  
"Weasel! Oi, Weasel," Pansy's voice came, bringing Ron back to reality.  
  
"What the hell Weasel! Are you just going to stand there like some pathetic dolt," she sneered disgustedly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me," he asked grudgingly.  
  
For a moment, a mad glint could have been seen in Pansy's eyes. "Yes!"  
  
Ron was taken aback. "Really."  
  
Pansy snorted. "No," she answered, bursting into laughter. Pansy rolled her eyes as she pushed passed Ron.  
  
Ron shook his head, and headed back for the Great Hall, followed by Harry and Neville who kept sniggering.  
  
Back at the Great Hall, everyone was chatting while waiting. Hermione had decided to come back, and at the sigh of Neville, she jumped up, shrieked, and ran towards him, grabbing him in a fierce hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you Neville," she said, freeing him from the embrace. "I'm so glad you're OK."  
  
Neville looked at her strangely.  
  
"I told you he would be," Luna said out of nowhere, causing Neville to jump, and Hermione to cast her an annoyed glare.  
  
"Anyways," Hermione said pointedly. "Where did you guys go anyways," she asked.  
  
Harry and Neville snorted while Ron blushed his trademark Weasley blush. "Nowhere," he muttered.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Right," she winked. "Who's turn is it now?"  
  
"Mine," Ron said, sitting down on her right.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Mione?"  
  
~*!*~ 


	18. Get off Me

Truth or Dare, HP Style!  
  
A/N : Here's another chapter. As usual, I'm writing it as an excuse to put off my homework, lolz. This chapter is bad, lolz. Sorry!!! =(  
  
Sorry about the spelling and grammer mistakes guys!! But, I just write and then post, I don't bother to look over it at all, lolz. But, now I'll try to. I can't promise anything, lolz.  
  
PS - I have another story up. It's not a humor one, but it's Hermione's diary and views on Sixth Year. Check it out if you want, along with other of my stories, lolz.  
  
Oh yes, and if you know how to bolden italicize or underline words so that they show up like that when uploaded, please tell me!! It would make things a heck of a lot easier for you guys to read. (E-Mail - lilmisspurrfection@hotmail.com | AIM - o0Purrfection0o) Just send me the code, thanks. =D  
  
DISCLAIMER : Nothing has changed, I don't own Harry Potter and Co.  
  
Today's disclaimer has been brought to you by the later I, which stands for "I want an octopus."  
  
AND.  
  
By the number 18 which is the number of lawsuits I would have against me if I said I owned Harry Potter. (PS - I don't own the idea of being sponsored by a letter and a number. Sesame Street does. All those annoying little puppets.) Reviews- Thanks reviewers: Marauder Angel, Tanya J Potter, funnyfudge, Miss Mina Murray  
Now we begin... =P ~*!*~  
  
"Truth," answered Hermione without hesitation.  
  
"Alright then," Ron said, staring intently at Hermione.  
  
Hermione squirmed as Ron's gaze never left her face.  
  
"What were you and Draco talking about before I found you guys," Ron asked.  
  
Hermione squirmed yet again. "Oh, erm. Just, you know. Talking." Hermione glanced at him hopefully.  
  
Ron crossed his arms over his chest, leaned in towards Hermione, and looked at her.  
  
"It really was nothing, you know," Hermione tried once more.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me," Ron asked.  
  
"Because. Because. Because!"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"What," she snapped.  
  
"Tell me," Ron said, simply.  
  
"No," she squeaked, turning away.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said.  
  
Hermione ignored him, and turned further away.  
  
"Hermione, tell me what you were talking about," Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
But Hermione twisted her body around so that her back was to Ron.  
  
Ron twitched, and lunged on top of her, causing her to fall to the floor with a scream. He had her pinned on the floor, and was looking straight in her face as he asked her again, "What. Were. You. Talking. About?"  
  
Hermione struggled for a bit, but then gave up. Quidditch had made Ron much stronger than Hermione, and it was useless to resist.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Hermione sighed. Suddenly, a flash of brilliance shot through her - it was her last hope. "He doesn't want me to say," she said flatly.  
  
"So?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I'm not telling you Ron Weasley!"  
  
"Fine, then we'll just stay here until you do," Ron retorted.  
  
After a quarter of an hour of silence, Ron tried again with Hermione. "Why won't you tell me," he whined.  
  
"Because it's none of your business!"  
  
"But I want to know!" Hermione glared at him.  
  
"But it was part of the game! You have to tell me," Ron said, glancing around at everyone for some support.  
  
Though everybody knew that Ron was right, they didn't want to get on Hermione's bad side. She knew plenty more curses and hexes than they did, and they didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of them.  
  
Ron turned his attention back to Hermione who had tried to squirm away.  
  
"Just tell me, Hermione," Ron pleaded.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Fine," she gave in.  
  
Though no one noticed, Hermione had a glint in her eye when she said it. It disappeared as fast as it had appeared - she had a plan.  
  
Ron waited for Hermione to tell her story patiently, not getting off her.  
  
"Are you, going to, get, off, me," Hermione asked carefully.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Nope, not until you tell me," he replied grinning cheekily.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "All that happened, was that he got mad at me and yelled, that's all," she said innocently.  
  
Ron looked at her for a moment. "You're lying,' he said simply.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment before yelling. "Get off me!!!!!!!"  
  
Ron sighed. Dejectedly, he got off Hermione; who jumped up, wiped off any dirt, and glared at Ron as she sat down.  
  
"Right then," she said, pretending nothing had happened. "Truth or Dare, Harry?"  
  
~*!*~ 


	19. The Hills are Alive, With the Sound, of ...

Truth or Dare, HP Style!  
  
A/N : I've decided that I'm just going to write as many chapters as I can, whenever I can. But, I'm not going to upload them all together - that takes all the fun out of it. =P So, if you want another chapter, you have to leave a review. Once I think that I've gotten enough reviews, you'll get your chapter. Fair enough?  
  
Okie, I'm sort of pushing this story to the side, just to tell you. I've been getting writer's block quite a bit for it, and I'm just not being able to think of as many ideas for it. Also, I'm focusing more on my other story 'Underneath it All.' I actually like that story a lot more than this one, so, it's getting a lot more of my time. See, with this story, it's harder for me to write. So, don't get mad if updates are further apart. You've been given 18 chapters pretty fast, I think I've been pretty good at updating. But, I'm sure you can wait. (Satisfied, hp/charmed obsesed?)  
  
Oh yes, and if you know how to bolden italicize or underline words so that they show up like that when uploaded, please tell me!! It would make things a heck of a lot easier for you guys to read. (E-Mail - lilmisspurrfection@hotmail.com | AIM - o0Purrfection0o) Just send me the code, thanks. =D  
  
DISCLAIMER : No Harry Potter characters or places for me.  
  
Reviews-  
  
Thanks reviewers:  
Spyke-2004 - Ooh, I forgot about those!! Thankies. =)  
hp/charmed obsesed - (second paragraph ^) So, I'd appreciate if you didn't rush me; or else you won't get a chapter at all. =P  
  
Now we begin...  
  
~*!*~  
  
Not wanting to feel the wrath of Hermione, Harry chose, "Truth." Hopefully, Hermione wouldn't make him divulge anything too personal even though she wasn't in the best mood.  
  
"Who do you like," Hermione asked, almost robotically.  
  
Harry groaned. The question wasn't too personal - the only difficult thing was answering it. He knew that he would end up hurting someone's feelings. Both Parvati and Ginny looked at him hopefully while he thought of what to say.  
  
"Erm, you see, Hermione. I don't really like anyone at the moment."  
  
Parvati and Ginny stared at him, unable to string two words together.  
  
"Then why did you ask me out," the two said at the same time.  
  
"Hey! He asked ME out," they said to each other, at the same time, again.  
  
"No, he asked ME out," they retorted together.  
  
"Stop that," they yelled at each other at the same time.  
  
Then, they just sat there in a stony silence, not looking at each other, or at Harry; who was a beet red and who was fidgeting in his seat.  
  
"Right, your turn, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
Harry groaned. "Truth or Dare, Ron?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you, to. Dress up as a girl in a dress, and sing 'The hills are alive, with the sound of muuuusic,' in a falsetto voice in heels prancing about on the house table as if it were a hill."  
  
Ron stared at him. "Wha?"  
  
Harry looked at him. "C'mon mate, I'm sure Hermione has some dress robes you can borrow."  
  
"I most certainly do not, Harry James Potter!" Hermione retorted. "Why don't you just lend him a pair of YOUR dress robes?!"  
  
"What," Harry squealed. "How did you know about those?!"  
  
"Oh, I saw them under your pillow last time I was in your dormitory."  
  
"And when was that?!"  
  
"This morning, when I came to wake you up since you over slept, and no one else wanted to.'  
  
"Oh," Harry said, embarrassedly.  
  
Ron coughed.  
  
"Robitussen," Luna said airily.  
  
"Right, Harry, go help Ron into his, erm, costume..." Hermione said.  
  
Ron and Harry sighed while getting up and leaving the Great Hall.  
  
Several minutes later, the group heard Ron's voice coming from outside the Great Hall.  
  
"No! I refuse to go out like this," Ron screamed.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ron,' Harry said.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ron.'  
  
"I'm NOT going out looking like this!"  
  
"It's not that bad," Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
"Easy for you to say, YOU'RE not the one going out like this!"  
  
"It's not a big deal, Ron," Harry said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Then, a struggle could be heard. It seemed that Harry was trying to push Ron into the Great Hall.  
  
Finally, a red faced Ron was pushed into the Great Hall.  
  
"HARRY!!" Ron screamed as he pounded on the doors. "Let me out!"  
  
"Now until you do your Dare," came Harry's muffled reply.  
  
"Harry James Potter!"  
  
"Yeees," Harry replied, innocently.  
  
"Unblock the doors!!!!" "Oh honestly," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You don't look that bad Ron, now come on and sing your little song and you can change. You're only dragging it out," she snapped.  
  
With that, Ron stalked over to the group and got up on the table with some difficulty - he obviously wasn't used to wearing dress robes for girls.  
  
Poor Ron had to endure the wolf whistles of Ginny, and cat-calls from Lavender and Parvati. Luna just watched the air around him, and Hermione shook her head as if wondering why on earth she was friends with him.  
  
Then, Harry ran into the room. As soon as he saw Ron on the table, wearing the dress, red as his hair, he burst into laughter.  
  
"Shut up, Potter," Ron spat.  
  
Harry just laughed some more. Finally, having calmed himself, he spoke to Ron. "It's not my fault you look so funny,' he said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.  
  
"At least I'm not the one who OWNS these robes," Ron retorted. "Might I add, USES them on occasion," Ron said, pointedly looking at a blushing Harry.  
  
"I do not!" Harry yelled back.  
  
Ron smirked at him, and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry screamed, as he pivoted on his heel, and ran out of the Great Hall crying hysterically.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Um, OK then. Ron, go on."  
  
Ron, not caring that he was in a dress anymore, began to belt out the song. "The hills are alive, with the sound, of muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusic!!!"  
  
Unfortunately for everyone, he had a terrible singing voice. While Ron wanted to continue the song, making up the words as he went along, everyone else was covering their ears and screaming for it to stop.  
  
So, Ron jumped off the table, and walked casually out of the Great Hall to change.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N : OK, there's your chapter. I know, I know, it's crappilicious. Well, I'm sorry for that. I have no idea where this story is going, so, I'm wondering whether or not I should just end it. I'm also concentrating on my other story, 'Underneath it All' a bit more. Now, Christmas Break is coming up soon, so, I may add chapters to this. But, like I said, I'm more focused on UIA. So, don't be too surprised if I decide to end this story. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays if I don't update!! =) 


	20. The End

**Truth or Dare, HP Style!**

**A/N : **I've decided to end this story – but not like a crappy ending, but as a proper ending. I, personally, don't like how I've written the most recent chapters, and I just don't have many ideas for it anymore. In the future, I may start another humor story but for a different game, but, until then, feel free to check out my other stories. I promised myself that I would give this a proper ending for you guys, so, I'm sitting down, and writing and writing until I'm happy with this chapter. Enjoy! 

**MeRrY**** ChRiStMaS and ****HaPpY** NeW YeAr!****

**DISCLAIMER :**** Harry Potter and all that has to do with it is brought to you by JK Rowling – not me!**

Reviews:

          Thank you everyone who ever reviewed my story!! =) =) You really helped me keep writing. =)

_Thanks:_

**hp/****charmed obsesed**

**Cathrina******

**Amandaliini****/Hannah Leah Jones/Pandy**

**buqzz13th**

**Spyke-2004**

**BBLLPMLover******

**JBGilmore******

**ashley******

**Miss Mina Murray**

**funnyfudge******

**laura/lorilee******

**simpleinsanity******

**AngelinaB******

**Dagmar******

**lildarkkitty******

**yuii******

**dragon**** emperess**

**Krazy**** Monkey**

**bloop**** bloop bloop**

**LuthienGranger2004**

**MysticTraveler******

**Fresh-Angel Babe**

**UberSpiffySheep******

**xx**** Schizoid**

**Olean-Radcliffe**

**anime-freako1******

**SSSBSB******

**LuNa**** LoVeGoOd5**

**SoundofSilence872 **

**watuzi******

**Bee**

**Sage: The Dark Dryad**

**hP**** fAn Fo LyFe**

**WonderingWhy******

**DazzilinAngel555**

**Alexra******

**MJM*****Mudblood**

**Lizzie14**

**rattyrowe******

**DBZ**** gal**

**Cris**** P. Baconn**

**                   _Now we begin…_**

**__**

"Well that sure was odd," muttered Ginny. 

"That's Ron for you," Hermione answered, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, Harry's the one that thought of the Dare," Neville put in.

"I wonder where he got that idea from…" Lavender trailed off.

"Does it matter?" Hermione asked, not caring one bit. "Right then, should we wait for Ron to keep playing, or, what?"

"I say we just keep playing," Parvati answered. "I don't feel like waiting – it gets boring."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Well then, who should go?" Hermione asked.

"I will," Ginny said, raising her hand.

No one objected, so Ginny went. "Truth or Dare, Mione?'

"Truth," Hermione said, not skipping a beat. 

Ginny's lips curved into a small smile. "Who do you like?"

Hermione blushed the slightest shade of red. "N-no one!'

"Oh?" Ginny asked, not sounding convinced.

Hermione nodded; not trusting herself to speak.

"Doesn't _sound like no one," Ginny added._

"Well it's no one," squeaked Hermione.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you can trust us, Hermione," Ginny asked innocently.

Hermione nodded. "But I don't like anyone," she added, glancing at Ginny.

"Everyone likes _someone at least a bit more than others…"_

Hermione shook her head. "Not me – I don't have time for that silly nonsense," she retorted, gaining back her confidence.

"Surely, there must be one boy that you like over the others," Lavender added. 

Hermione glared daggers at Lavender. "Nope."

Lavender and Ginny gave each other a look before continuing.

"You know, Hermione, it really hurts that you don't think you can trust us," Harry added in, smirking.

"I do! I just don't like anyone," Hermione said.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Just tell us!" Parvati urged.

"There's nothing to tell," Hermione squeaked.

"Come of it Mione, we all know anyways," Ginny said, half bluffing.

Hermione's eyes widened. "How," she managed weakly.

"Aha! So you _do like someone," Harry said triumphantly._

Everyone grinned at Hermione, who returned their grins with an evil glare.

"I don't have to put up with this," she said. "I'm leaving!"

"By all means, leave," Ginny said. "After you answer the question," she added smirking.

As Hermione got up to leave, Harry grabbed her hand, and sat her down, while Neville took her wand out of her pocket.

Hermione was positively fuming. "I don't see why I have to deal with this… This… Harassment!"

"Harassment," Lavender said skeptically. "What harassment," she added.

"This!" Hermione yelled.

At that moment, Ron decided to return to the Great Hall. He had changed back into his regular clothes, and was coming to sit by them.

"Hermione, we already know the answer. You sort of, let it slip back on the train to Hogwarts…" Harry said simply.

Hermione blushed ten shades of red. "W-w-well if you know, then why are you asking me?!"

"Because we want to hear it from you – just to confirm it," Ginny chipped in, grinning cheekily.

Hermione quickly glanced at Ron. She remembered how happy she had been when he had said that he liked her. It was one thing to say it for only him to hear, even that had been embarrassing for her. But to say it out loud, in front of everyone? That was too much for her. Even if they already knew, she didn't want to say it. She wouldn't – she refused.

Hermione shook her head. "No,' she said simply, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come _on Hermione," Parvati said. "We already know, just say it out loud!'_

"Yeah, it's not going to hurt anyone," Lavender added softly. "Just say it."

Hermione looked around uncertainly. After a few minutes consideration, she decided that they were right. They already knew, and, nothing bad _would _happen. Hermione sighed, and said, "Ron."

Everyone 'awed' as she said his name, causing Ron to look up curiously, wondering what had happened.

No one bothered to tell him, but just looked from Ron to Hermione smiling happily.

"Finally!" Harry said happily. 

"I knew it all along," Lavender said.

"It's about time too," Parvati said.

"See Hermione, that wasn't so hard," Ginny said, smirking.

Hermione nodded while blushing. "Right, well, I'm going to go now… This game is getting a bit old, don't you think?"

No one said anything as Hermione took her wand from Neville, and got up to leave.

"Hey, where are you going," Ron asked as she was about to leave.

Hermione blushed. "Uh… The Library…" And so, Hermione left the Great Hall, and everyone else decided to continue the game.

Ron kept looking at the doors, and slowly, got up as well. "Uh, I'm going to go too…"

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Go where," she asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

But Ron pretended not to hear her as he left the Great Hall.

"It took them long enough," Parvati said. 

Everyone laughed for a few minutes. Ron and Hermione had liked each other for such along time, and hadn't acknowledged their feelings up until just now. It really had been along time for them to hide it.

"Right then, who wants to go now," Ginny asked.

"I will," Luna said airily. Everyone had forgotten that she was there since she had been off in her own world.

"Alright then," Parvati said. "Go," she said, smirking, and glancing at the doors.

It was hard to tell if Luna had meant go as in leave the Great Hall, or go as in take her turn because of Parvati's comment. But she left the Great Hall, and as the doors closed silently behind her, everyone looked around at each other.

"Erm, OK then," Ginny said. "I guess I should be going too – I have a nasty Potions essay from Snape to do for tomorrow," she added, rolling her eyes as she got up.

Everyone said good bye as Ginny left the Great Hall.

"Right, so, who wants to go," Parvati asked.

"Hermione's right, this game _is _getting boring," Harry said.

"What do you mean," Parvati asked.

"Well, we've been playing it since the train ride here."

"And…" Parvati said.

"I don't know… It's just not as fun as it used to be," Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Um, OK then," Parvati said. "What _do _you want to do then?"

"I don't know… I'll probably go outside and fly around for a bit… Bye!" And Harry got up and left as well.

"Well, there's no point in just us 3 playing," Lavender said. "Come on Parvati, let's go visit Professor Trelawny." 

And then Neville was left alone in the Great Hall. He wasn't there for long though. Neville too, left the Great Hall to go off and do his own thing.

**~*~**

**A/N : **There you have it… That's the last you'll see of Truth or Dare, HP Style! I know that it got pretty crappylicious near the end, but, you guys still stayed and kept reading. Thanks! =) And at least you have a proper ending now. It's not my favourite, but, at least it doesn't end in the middle of a Dare or something. =)


End file.
